Fearless
by WatIfAngel93
Summary: Aria is a normal sixteen year old girl...With a superstar for a mom. Living up to her famous mothers name is never easy... especially when your the new girl at Hollywood Arts High school. Andre/OC
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Sweetie, you'll be alright, I promise you."

I gave my mother a skeptical look as we walked through the terminal, flanked by our body guard, Rob. Everyone we passed stared at us in awe, pointing like all gaga starstruck fans do. As normal as this was for us, it didn't make it any less annoying. Thankfully Rob's so intimidating looking that nobody would mob my mother for an autograph.

You see, my mom is a **very **famous actress/singer/dancer. She's mainly a Broadway star, but as of recently she's been starring in a lot of movies. People love her, people adore her, people idolize her. Hell people want to be her, and me just because I'm her daughter. Heck they bought 7 million copies of her latest shows soundtrack just to show it. Now she was going off on a tour with her newest production that she's tarring as the lead in. I'm sincerely happy for her and very proud, but there's a very big downside on my part.

"I still don't see why I can't just stay here in New York!" I pleaded to my mother.

She gave me a sympathetic look and wrapped her arm around my shoulder as comfort. "Babe,I know this move sucks, but I can't let you stay here by yourself. I'm gonna be in the West Coast a lot, so its better this way." she smiled and nudged me. "Plus you got into Hollywood Arts, its great!"

I gave her that same skeptical look. Hollywood Arts High school was a pretty big deal for any kid wanting to get in on the show biz world. As happy as I was that I got in, I did not want to leave New York. It was my home, the place I grew up. Its where my best friend was! I'm leaving it for California! I feel like such a dirty traitor right now.

I cringed when they announced that my flight was boarding over the intercom. My mom pulled me into a bone crushing bear hug that she only ever gave me. I teared up a bit, hugging her immediately. God, I would miss her sooo much. My mother was my best friend. I had no girlfriends, just a homosexual male best friend. My mom was my go to person on everything. She was cool like that, but at the same time stern. My mom mixed in with a best friend.

She wiped her eyes and held me out to arms length, giving me a teary smile. "You call me everyday too! I ant to know everything that happens at school. Don't give your aunt a hard time, god knows she deserves it though." we both laughed at that. "And don't worry about a thing. You got everything you need. Plus Rob," he nodded his head and smiled kindly at that before the gruff look came back.

I nodded at her words and wiped away the tears streaming down my cheeks. "I got it mom."

She smiled and kissed my cheek. "I'll miss you baby bear."

I smiled at that. "I'll miss you too, mama bear."

She hugged me one last time before ushering me off to board. I looked back at her as Rob and I moved to get on the plane. She waved back at me, tears flowing down her face. I was missing her already.

"Hey Rob, think you can pin down my cousin when we get there?" I joked as we settled into our seats in first class. (my mom insisted)

He chuckled. "With pleasure."

I smiled and stared out of the window at New York as it slowly faded from my view. Goodbye New York...hello hell.


	2. California Girls by Katy Perry

**A/N: Really hope you enjoyed the Prologue! You don't have to read the paragraph down there I'm just ranting about recent emails -.- that have been annoying me. This category is reeaaally foreign for me, so bear with me. Enjoy the story. **

**Now, I wanna address some of the messages that have been sent to me. If you haven't noticed, my author name is WATIFAngel93. I live up to the what if part. I like to think outside of the box. I saw that there weren't any Andre/Oc stories and I wrote one. I saw that in the Boondocks category, there weren't many Huey/OC stories, so I wrote one. Next I'm doing a Riley/Cindy, because there aren't a lot. I don't write OC stories because I have some kind of romantic fantasy about them, I write them because I like to think "what if". Don't message me with some crap like that. Its rather annoying. Just wanted to get that off of my chest.**

Chapter 1: California Girls-Katy Perry

"Oh my goodness, ARIA!"

I cringed slightly at the sound of my aunts high pitched voice. Really, that thing could break glass if she talked loud enough, and I'm kinda surprised it isn't now. I watched as she waved at me spastic-ally from across the terminal, trying to get through the mass of people. She was drawing a lot of attention to both of us.

I looked up at Rob as he stifled a laugh at the crazed woman. "Please just kill me now." I muttered as I was pushed gently towards my aunt by Rob.

My aunt wasn't a unattractive woman, I mean she had our family genes. She had me and my moms dark brown, awesomely gorgeous, long hair. She looked an awful lot like my mother, besides the unneeded amounts of make up and boob job. Seriously, those things were huge! My mom once told me that they were about an F cup...I didn't even know they made F cup. She's why isn't she falling over right now?

I put on the best smile I could when we finally reached my aunt, who beamed at me happily. "Hey Aunt Mimi." I greeted.

"Hey?" She scoffed. "Now, I know you know how to properly greet your aunty! Come here!"

I looked back at Rob for some kind of SOS, instead he chuckled at me. Some bodyguard he was! I sighed and stepped into my Aunt Mimi's arms, allowing her to pull me into a hug. God, her boobs were crushing me. Seriously, those things were hard as rock! She hugged me tightly before standing back to look me over.

"Well you sure have grown." she commented as she looked me up and down. "You look more and more like your mother every time I see you!."

I raised an eyebrow at that. "Thanks..."

She looked at Rob with a smile. "How are you Robby?"

He nodded wordlessly, yeah he didn't like my aunt to much. Her voice annoyed his ears. She sucked on her teeth and sighed.

"Well, we have to get home in time for dinner." She announced snapping her fingers at Rob and pointing at my bags. "Dylan just cannot wait to see you! She would have come, but she's at home working on a school project." she bubbled. "You know she's goes to Hollywood Arts too, she's a very talented actress and dancer."

I glanced back at Rob, who begrudgingly followed us with my luggage. "That's cool." I muttered. Dear lord help me.

I could help but marvel at how completely different California was to New York. In New York, you couldn't exactly see the sun or sky clearly unless you were looking for it, and everyone there dressed modestly. Here, in Cali, you could see everything clearly, even the setting sun, and EVERYONE wore bathing suits. Seriously, men walking around bare chested (which I really didn't mind ;) ), girls in tiny little shorts, and incredibly tan. Then the beach. I had only been to the beach twice in my lifetime, and I always got blown away when I saw the ocean. It was positively gorgeous again the sunset and the golden horizon.

I seriously wish that I had packed more weather appropriate clothes, it was boiling hot. Jesus, now I know why my aunt dresses so skimpy. I wasn't entirely listening to my aunt as she talked about her life in Hollywood. I already knew that she was a fashion designer with four ex husbands, which was one of the reasons she had such a large income. She had a little boutique and everything. It was a pretty good one too. I owned some of the clothes she designed. My mom even wore some of her stuff on stage many times.

But my cousin, Dylan, yeah she was a bitch. I don't care how forward or mean I sound, she's a bitch. Like not even the normal level of bitch, she scratches out a female dog and puts her picture under neath it in the dictionary. When we were little, she used to take and steal **everything** I had, whether it be boyfriends, toys or clothes. I remember she came to visit us in New York, and when she left she had my favorite shoes, my earrings, and my crushes number. On top of that, she thinks she's better than me. (Total and complete lie.)

"We're here!" My aunt exclaimed as her limo pulled up the long drive way to the absolutely gorgeous beach side home.

It was beautiful, beach styled and very open. It wasn't modern like a lot of other LA houses that I had saw in movies, but really nice and creative. It was all Hawaiian themed, and I simply loved it!

Aunt Mimi rattled on about the detail of the house as she ushered us in. Seriously! The living room was simply gorgeous, a sunny white themed that had a look out patio that had a beautiful view of the ocean. It had a merged modernized kitchen where there was a chef hard at work. I dropped the bag I was carrying in awe. Yeah, my mom had a truly awesome pent house back in New York, but this was...yeah wow.

"Aunt Mimi, this is gorgeous." I said in awe.

She smiled and stared proudly at her home. "Yeah, your mom got the flare for music, I got the flare for style." she looked at me happily. "Come on, I designed your room just how your mom said you would like it."

I smiled back and followed her upstairs. Rob was right behind us, still lugging my bags. Love the big guy! My aunt excitedly opened one of the doors of the long hall upstairs. It was the last room at the end of the hall. When she opened it, I felt my breath catch in my chest. It was...wonderful. The room was a golden sunset color, to mimic the sky right now. I had a simply fantastic view of the ocean with a balcony. My bed was a four poster bed with a white curtain surrounding it. The comforters were white as well. Music notes scattered across the walls, like a symphony floated around me. The furniture all matched, including my desk that was already set with school supplies and a picture frame.

"Now, I didn't do much with the decorations, because I'm sure that you wanted add your own personal touch." Aunt Mimi said happily, clapping her hands. "If you don't like it we can change it-"

"No, no!" I quickly said, breaking from my stupor. "Its great, really! I love it, all of it."

She smiled warmly at me and gave me a big hug, which I happily gave back. "Now, I'm very sorry, but I have to go to the boutique. We're short staffed." she said as she released me. "Make yourself right at home!"

She patted Rob on the stomach, he hates that, as she left out of the room. I flopped down on the my bed, beaming like a complete idiot. Maybe California wouldn't be so bad. Rob dropped my bags on the ground and nodded at me.

"I'ma go find my room and find da kitchen." he told me, patting his stomach.

I nodded and smiled up at him. "Kay. Not bad down here is it?"

He chuckled and turned to leave. "Nope, not at all."

I rolled my eye and turned on my stomach so I could stare out at my view. Nope, not bad at all.

I fixed my sun glasses on my head as I moved outside to the patio. It was already night and I saw the stars from inside and wanted to see them outside. It was so nicely cool down here, I liked it. Moving to the patio I smiled. Of course, my aunt had a pool even though she lived literally on the beach. And a jacuzzi. I wanted to run over and get in when I saw Dylan, standing next to the pool with some guy. Her back was turned away from me so thankfully she didn't see me.

The guy, which made me totally appreciate Hollywood better, was gorgeous. Seriously, he had chocolate colored skin with dark dreads. His handsome face was turned into a frown directed towards my cousin and his arms were folded over his seemingly muscular chest. How the hell did my my cousin get a guy like him.

"Andre, baby, it was not what it looked like." my cousin was explaining, in that pouty, annoying voice she did when she was trying to get out of trouble.

The guy, Andre, raised an annoyed eyebrow at her. "OH really? Now enlighten me on how Clay dry humping you on his car could look any different than cheating?"

Dylan didn't miss a beat with answering, she was always a pretty good liar. "We were just practicing for a play! You know how that is! You know how dedicated I am to acting, Clay was just helping me out with a scene for Sykowitz."

"Yeah, Sykowitz assigned a scene where Clay had to give you a hickey." Andre drawled sarcastically, pointing at my cousins neck, in which she gasped and covered the spot on her neck. Andre just deepened his glare on her. "We're done." he said simply, trying to brush past her to leave.

Dylan quickly caught him by the arm, pulling him back towards her. "But baby-"

Andre gently pried her hand from his arm and shook his head. "Good**bye** Dylan."

Andre left quickly, only nodding at me as he left. I raised an eyebrow at my cousin as she stood beside the pool, finally noticing my presence. She looked pissed, then again she always looked that way when she saw me. Plus her boyfriend just broke up with her. Hehehe.

"Oh, **your** here." she snapped angrily, walking up to me with her arms folded.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah Dyl, **I'm** here, and sadly you haven't changed a bit."

She scoffed and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Ditto little cousin."

Dylan looked exactly like her mom. Except, she was a stick. Of course she had our family's good looks, it was an inevitably. She had blonde streaks in her hair and a skimpy ass bikini. However, her eyes were green, from her dad, not gray like the rest of our family.

"How much did you hear?" she asked accusingly.

"Enough to know that you've certainly been busy." I joked, going to lay on one of the recliners. "Sorry about your boyfriend."

She death glared me. "Nothing to be sorry about, we'll be back together by tomorrow night. Just wait."

I gave her a pointed look and turned my head up to look at the night sky. "Mmmmmmhmm."

Dylan scowled and stormed off. "You better not make me look bad at school tomorrow!" she yelled back.

I rolled my eyes. Secretly, I hoped I wouldn't embarrass myself.

A/N: I hope you guys liked it. I'm up late writing this, so dont be tooo hard on me lol


	3. Me, Myself, and Time by Demi Lovato

Chapter 3: Me, Myself, and Time - Demi Lovato

Waking up for school was probably one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. I'm not trying to be or sound dramatic, but seriously, I am sooo not used to the six o' clock in the morning thing. My muscles cried out in protest as I tried to roll myself out of bed. My whole body was tight in protest of leaving the warm confines of my bed. I didn't get a lot of sleep and I'm still getting used to the extreme time change, sue me.

After taking a quick, and lovely, shower, I walked over to my suitcases that I didn't even bother to unpack. I had nothing of Californian style. All from the chilly side of New York. Sighing I pulled out a white tee with my favorite sky blue cardigan and light blue skinny jeans. It was cute, simple, and wouldn't complete bake me in the heat. Smiling, I threw it on, along with a pair of silver flats, brushed my hair threw and grabbed my already packed messenger bag. Glancing in the mirror one last time, I approved my look and went down stairs for breakfast.

Dylan grimaced at me as she came out of her room, dressed in a cute pink sundress that only ended just above her knee with white tights. "Are you not going to do anything to your hair?" she said, flicking her perfectly curled hair over her shoulder.

I didn't even bother to answer. My hair went down to the small of my back, my mom had never wanted me to cut it and I never had the heart too, so it just grew. Not only was it long, but it was wavy, so I hated bothering with it. Normally, it was in a ponytail, bun, or just down. If it wasn't broken, why fix it?

I have never actually been to school before. With my mom being an international superstar, it wasn't exactly the smartest thing to go to a public school. I was home schooled all my life. This was the first school that I was ever going to attend. I didn't know if that was a good or bad thing yet. Dylan was going to be there, which always sucked, and I didn't know anyone except her. What if they thought I was weird? Or that I just got in there because my mom was Isabella Giovanni, which is what Dylan said every five minutes anyway. I really hope that wasn't the case...

Rob probably thought I was a nut with the way I was all jittery during breakfast. Dylan just rolled her eyes at me, muttering how much of a weirdo I was. Aunt Mimi laughed at me.

"Oh calm down Ria, you'll be just fine." she laughed as she sipped on her orange juice. "It's just a normal high school."

"No its not." Dylan and I said at the same time, earning a glare for the both of us.

Aunt Mimi rolled her eyes at the both of us. "Alright its not, but your anything like your mom and I, then you'll do just fine." she smiled. "We all have to start somewhere."

I shrugged at that, not clearly knowing what she meant. When Dylan announced that it was time for us to go, I felt my stomach jump into my throat like I had just gone down a huge hill on a roller-coaster, I hate roller-coasters. High school was going to eat me alive and spit me out. I gave Rob a big hug, in which he lifted me off the ground, his height scares me.

Rob laughed as he sat me down. "You'll be cool kid, if you need me to beat somebody up, just call me."

"I already have your number on speed dial." I laughed.

He nodded at me and nudged my shoulder. "Just be regular ole' Ria, and you'll be just fine."

"Horrible advice." Dylan muttered loud enough for us to hear as she passed us out of the house. "Come on Aria."

Rolling my eyes, I pecked Rob on the cheek and ran out to the car, ready to face my first day of high school.

I have never ever been to school, or a classroom for that matter, but I'm sure that teachers throwing pies at you when you first walk into a classroom is NOT normal.

I nearly missed the pie by an inch as it came hurling towards me when I opened the door to the classroom. I was just a little late to class because I had to get my schedule and stuff, yeah I expected to get sniffed about it, but flying pies is definitely something I expected to see.

"What the heck!" I exclaimed I stared between the wigged out looking teacher and the pie that slowly dripped down the wall.

"You missed the pie!" the teacher exclaimed in disappointment.

"You threw it at me!" I exclaimed, gesturing towards the pie as it plopped to the ground.

The teacher, who by the way totally looks like a cool hobo, stepped onto the small stage in the middle of the classroom, and pointed at me, looking slightly confused. "That class is expecting the element of surprise! In improv, you have to expect the unexpected or you will get hit with pies." he taught?

He looked at me with a big smile, gesturing me further into the classroom. "So who are you and why are you in my classroom?"

Giving him a strange look, I walked to him and handed him my note from the office. "Um, Aria Giovanni, I just transferred here."

"Ah, welcome Aria, I am Mr Sycowitz, your improv teacher." he greeted, crumpling up the office paper and throwing it behind him. "Acting exercise, your all crazy, confused monkeys!" he announced to the class.

I watched in amusement as they all started acting like crazy, confused monkeys. I was definitely gonna like this school if class was like this everyday. There was one person among the odd group of teenagers that stood out to me. The guy that Dylan broke up with yesterday, what was his name again?

"So Aria," Sycowitz started, getting my attention. "You wouldn't happen to be related to a Isabella Giovanni would you?"

I felt a slight pang in my stomach at that. As much as I absolutely loved my mother, I didn't wanna start high school just known as her daughter. I wanted to be known as me, just Aria. A few students here were bound to not take kindly to that either, Dylan being a big example of that.

I nodded and twisted my book bag on my shoulder nervously. "Um, yeah, she's my mom."

Sycowitz smiled at me. "I thought so! You look just like her when you were her age. She's quite the legend around here."

"So I've heard." I muttered, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Tell your mom I said hi." he said as he fluttered over to something on stage. "Now go act like a crazy monkey with the rest of the class."

I quickly realized that this class was where I would probably hear some of the most bizarre sentences in my life. Moving to join the incredibly crazy looking class of teenagers. How exactly do you act like a confused monkey?

"It's a lot easier than it looks." a voice said behind me.

I whipped around to find Dylan's ex looking at me, scratching his scalp with looped arms as a monkey would. He sure was a hilarious sight. Then again, so was this entire class. I laughed at him slightly and mimicked his movements, feeling slightly awkward even though the entire class was doing it to.

He smiled at me. "You got it." he complimented, holding out his hand. "Andre."

I shook his hand, smiling and still acting like a monkey as I did. "Aria."

"Nice too meet you." he greeted, continuing his actions.

"I'm confused." a Latina girl whined from behind Andre. "Are we supposed to be acting like confused monkeys or crazy monkeys?"

"I'm not sure either." the red head beside her said calmly.

"You guys have the confused part down." a boy with glasses said.

The girl bristled with anger and rounded on the boy. "What's that supposed to mean?"

I watched in amusement as the boy quickly tried to explain himself to the crazed and angered girl. Andre and the Latina rolled their eyes at the two and turn back to me.

"I'm Tori." the Latina said, shaking my hand. "Those two are Cat and Robbie."

The two stopped their bickering for a quick second to shoot a smile and a "hi" my way. I smiled at the two, waving a bit.

I looked back at Andre to find him staring at me intently, as if he were trying to search my face for something, dear lord Sycowitz is rubbing off on me.

"What?" I asked hesitantly.

Andre raised an eyebrow at me. "You look familiar. Have we met before?"

I shrugged a bit. "Sorta, I'm Dylan's cousin."

Andre froze in his actions and stared at me in shock, while Tori looked at me with confusion. "Dylan?" she asked. "Dylan James?"

"Yep." I mumbled. I really did not like my cousin.

"She's your cousin?" Tori exclaimed, stopping her actions as a monkey.

"Freaky right?" I exclaimed, going along with the shock.

Andre shook himself from his daze and stared at me intently again. "You look nothing alike." he muttered bitterly.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Is that a good thing?"

Tori stepped in front of Andre to get closer to me, a sigh escaping her lips. "She's not the most liked person in the school."

"She's a bigger bitch than me." a girl dressed in all black said as she came to join our conversation. "Jade." she introduced, shaking my hand. "I really wanna kick your cousins ass."

I beamed at her. "Really? That sounds fun."

Jade nodded at me, a smirk planted on her lips. "Yeah, I like you." she looked at Tori. "Yeah no." she muttered before walking away.

Tori rolled her eyes at Jade just as the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Everyone grabbed their bags and rushed out of the class, happily chatting with each other. Tori, with Andre silently on her other side, walked beside me as we walked through the hall.

"So what class do you have next?" Tori asked me.

I glanced at the other copy of my schedule, the one that Sycowitz didn't crumple. "Uh, Advanced Ballet with Ms. Valerie."

Tori raised an eyebrow at me. "Advanced? Wow, how long have you been dancing?"

"Since before I could walk." I told her. Which definitely wasn't a lie. My mom has so many home video's of me dancing in nothing but a diaper. Funny for her, embarrassing for me. "Do you know where her room is? This map is useless."

"Andre does, his theory class is down the hall." Tori piped, smiling at the boy. "Right Andre?"

Andre raised an eyebrow at her before looking at me and shrugging. "Yeah, I'll take you by there." he murmured before walking over to his locker.

Tori frowned as she watched her best friend walk away. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Dylan was horrible and what she did to Andre was just wrong. She was also incredibly stupid. Who in their right mind would ever cheat on somebody who looked as good as him?

"Sorry about that." Tori apologized as she opened up her locker. "He gets a little bummed when he hears your cousins name."

"So do I." I muttered. "He must have really liked her."

Tori shrugged. "Yeah, he did." she then grimaced when Dylan walked past. I glared at her the whole way. "He can do a lot better though." she finished.

I nodded in agreement. "A whole lot better."

When Andre walked back over, I said bye to Tori and followed him along to my class. It was silent between us. I mean what was I supposed to say? Sorry my cousin is a bitch and I'm sorry that she's so horrible and stupid that she would cheat on you? Nope, definitely can't say that.

"You know, you and your cousin are completely different." he spoke up, gaining my attention.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Yeah, we are." I fiddled with the strap of my messenger bag. "I heard you guys last night on the deck..."

He rolled his eyes. "Great."

"I didn't mean to though." I finished quickly. "Dylan's voice kinda carries...I'm sorry for what she did."

He shrugged. "You can't control her. Hell, no body can. No need to apologize for her, she needs to deal with it. Not you."

I smiled at him. "Yeah I guess not."

His smile at me, a very charming smile, and stopped, gesturing toward the dance studio. "Well, here you are."

"Thanks." I thanked him, happy that I wasn't going to get lost.

He nodded at me, his smile widening a bit. "Anytime. I'm happy to help." he said happily. "Hey, what time do you have lunch?"

"Um," I quickly pulled out my schedule and looked at it. "Um sixth bell."

"Cool, that's when everybody else s is." he said with a smile. "I'll see you later."

I smiled at him as he walked away. Yeah I was going to like Hollywood Arts.

I thought the hallways of the school were crazy, the lunch area was even crazier. There were several people dancing, practicing their monologues and even playing guitar on lunch tables. I loved it! I watched a couple doing a crazy dance move in awe, my lunch tray in hand. I turned to go find Andre and Tori's table when I bumped into something -or they bumped into me- hard, causing my lunch to fall over on the ground. I narrowly missed the spaghetti flying over my outfit. I glared fiercely at my cousin, who smiled at me smugly.

"OH I'm sorry little cousin." she mocked, putting a hand over her mouth in a fake gasp. "I didn't see you there. It was like you were totally invisible."

I gave her a fake smile. "Oh its alright, big cousin, I know how hard it is moving your big ass around. You might wanna start that diet again, your gaining some weight."

Her sweet persona suddenly changed and she gave me a vicious look. "You better watch it Ri." she growled, stepping up to me.

I squared off with her. "Or you'll what, Dyl?"

"Alright, Princess Barbie bitch, step off." I looked over to see Jade standing there, glaring Dylan down like she could pounce her at any second. Dylan huffed and stalked away from, flipping her hair as she did. I rolled my eyes and stared down at my lunch, suddenly feeling really irritated at the fact I had no lunch.

Jade grabbed my hand and tugged me toward a table. "Come on, you can have my sandwich, Beck probably has something for me anyway."

I smiled at her graciously as we came to the table. Andre, Cat, Tori, Robbie, and the guy I guessed was Beck already sat chatting happily.

"Hey." Andre greeted as I sat in between Tori and him. "What's wrong?" he asked, noticing Jade's annoyed look.

"Dylan in all of her annoying glory." Jade announced in an irritated tone.

"She's just being her usual self." I shrugged.

Tori rolled her eyes. "I'm so sorry you had to experience that."

I laughed at that. "Eh, I'm used to it. I live with it. It doesn't annoy me as much anymore."

"Yo sweet cheeks, how about comin over here and sharin a lunch with the Rexster." Robbie's puppet called out from his seat on the table next to Robbie.

I raised an eyebrow while everyone else rolled their eyes at him. "Did I just get hit on by a puppet?"

Tori nodded. "I'd get used to it."

"Hey, your moms Isabella Giovanni right?" Cat asked me, while reading a magazine.

I hesitantly nodded, leaning over a bit to look at the magazine. "Yeah, why?"

Cat beamed at me and turned around the magazine, pointing out a coffee mug with my moms face on it. "There's a mug with her face on it!" she exclaimed. "Its the newest edition to Sky Store!"

Everyone stared at Cat as if she were crazy, including me. I looked through the catalog for Sky Store, but I had never actually ordered something from it...or took the catalog off the plane.

"You're moms Isabella Giovanni?" Tori asked, giving me a surprised look.

I nodded. "Um yeah."

Andre smiled at me. "That's cool, my moms playing her sister on the tour."

My jaw dropped. "You're moms Chantal Harris?" I loved her! She and my mom did shows all the time together, she was positively amazing!

He nodded, a proud smile on his handsome face. Come on he is! "Yes she is."

"My moms a tree!" Rex said.

Robbie took Rex and pulled him off the table and stuffed him into his bag before giving me a dreamy smile. "Sorry about that, he always flirts with pretty girls." he gushed.

Jade rolled her eyes from her seat next to Beck. "Yeah, welcome to Hollywood Arts Aria. Where things just don't stop getting weirder."

I laughed at that. I sat back and watched for a bit as everyone went into conversation. They were all pretty cool, and like me, outrageously out there. I liked that. I like this school definitely. Dylan glared at me from her spot at her own table where another boy sat talking to her but she didn't seem to be paying much attention to him.

"Hey Aria, you wanna go out for Smoothie's with us after school?" Andre asked me."I'll give you a ride home."

I looked back at Dylan, who still glared at me, and gave her a small wave, a smug smile on her face. I almost laughed when she crushed her milk carton in her hand. I laughed and turned back to Andre, who stifled a laugh at the situation. "Yeah, I'd love too."

A/N: Love it? Hate it? Tell me! I love reviews! I live for my reviews! Lol Hope you guys like the chapter though! :) 3


	4. Because of You by NeYo

Chapter 4: Because of You – Ne-Yo

My first week at Hollywood Arts was amazing. Besides Dylan drama, it was all really great. Everyone accepted me into the group as if I had always been there and it felt nice. And as much I missed New York, Cali was getting brighter and brighter for me. Though I was grateful for Saturday's. I had never felt such a relief for the weekends. I used to laugh when Tony would get excited about it, but now I realize that these two day breaks are not a laughing matter.

I didn't even want to get out of bed on Saturday morning. I just wanted to lay there in my nice warm bed, listening to the ocean outside while a nice cool breeze swam through my open window. It was so peaceful. I need it after a week with Miss Valerie. The chick was tough. A couple days ago, my body ached so much that it hurt to move. My dance teachers in New York weren't even that bad. They were always trying to kiss up to me or my mom, but Miss Val didn't care who my mom was, and I respected that.

"Aria, your friends are here!" my aunt called from downstairs.

I scrunched my face in confusion. What? I flipped the comforter from my face as my door opened and in walked Tori, Cat and surprisingly Jade, who didn't look to happy to be with either of them at the moment.

"Morning sunshine!" Tori greeted with a happy smile.

Cat held out a coffee cup, a smile on her face as well. "We got you an iced latte!"

I took the drink and raised an eyebrow at them. "Thanks." I said, taking a sip of the drink. "No offense, but why are you here?"

Jade rolled her eyes and plopped down on my bed. "Its Saturday, and those two kidnapped me. So get your butt out bed, we're going to the beach." she explained flatly, texting away on her cell phone.

"Wow, this is random." I mused, smiling at the three. "No warnings?"

Tori shook her head. "Nope, we like spontaneity."

I laughed at the three and pulled myself out of bed and headed towards my dresser to grab a bathing suit. "Are the guys coming too?"

"Yep, Robbie and Andre are meeting us there." Tori announced.

I looked over at Jade with surprise. "No Beck?"

Jade rolled her eyes at the mention of her boyfriends name. "No, we're in a fight."

Tori raised an eyebrow as she sat on my computer chair. "Again? What is that, like the fourth fight this month?"

"Fourth?" I exclaimed in shock. "Geez, whats up with you two?"

"He thinks I'm overbearing!" Jade exclaimed in annoyance. "He says I don't trust him enough."

"Well..."Cat began.

Jade gave her a murderous look, making Cat shrink back into my white bing-bag chair. "Can it." Jade seethed.

I laughed at the two and went into my bathroom to change. "You know, maybe you should give him some space. Make him really sweat a bit." I told her as I came out of my bathroom clad in my pretty forest green two piece and a white skirt that tied around my waist.

Jade gave him a confused look. "What?"

"I've watched my mom date enough guys to know that if you don't put to much emphasis on them, they'll fall all over you." I explained, catching all of their attention. "Guys love attention, they crave it. So if you don't give it to them, they immediately go after it, aka, you."

Tori smiled and shrugged. "Makes sense."

"That's genius." Cat said with her own little mischievous smile.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Jade asked.

I reached over and grabbed her phone. "No texting or calling him, for one day."

Jade frowned at me. "I don't like that plan."

"It's a good plan." Tori piped, after taking a drink of my iced latte. "Imagine Beck's surprise when he see's that you haven't texted or called him once today."

Cat got a far away look on her face. "He'll probably think she's dead."

"Probably." I joked along.

Jade rolled her eyes and threw my pillow at me. "Whatever, lets go."

The beach was wonderful. There weren't a lot of people there, only a few families, and the weather was perfect for a day at the beach. Tori, Jade and I laid out in the sun while Cat lay of to the side watching a hermit crab crawl by. Jade was of course clad in a black bathing suit that had a really pretty red and white design going up the side. Tori wore a yellow with a tiny white heart on the hip. Cat of course wore a red bathing suit to match her hair.

"Well, you four sure are looking delectable today." we all rolled our eyes as we looked up and saw Robbie with Rex in his arms, approaching us. Robbie and Rex were in matching red trunks, except Robbie wore a beater and Rex was shirtless. Wait, did the doll really need a real body? That's just border line weird.

What caught my eye was Andre, however, who wore a short sleeve gray t shirt with his black swim trunks. I could see the outline of his muscles (which I'm pretty sure he has) and he was slightly sweating from today's heat, as was Robbie. I lowered my glasses a bit to look at him as he plopped down beside my towel, it was only then that I recognized the McDonald's bag in his hand.

"Whatcha got there?" I asked him, eying the bag hungrily.

He gave me an amused look, putting the bag to his other side where I couldn't reach it. "Food for me." he answered teasingly.

I pouted at him. "You suck."

HE raised an eyebrow at me and shrugged, pulling the bag onto his lap. "Okay I was gonna share some fries with you, but since I suck..."

I playfully rolled my eyes at him and put on the sweetest smile I could. "Andre you are the most awesome guy on Earth. Now can I please have some fries?"

He looked down at his fries and then at me. "Now I think your just sayin that for my fries."

"Andre." I whined.

He smirked at me and held the open bag towards me, plopping his own fry into his mouth. I smiled at him and took a fry while Jade grimaced at us.

"You guys make me sick." Jade mumbled before getting up and heading towards the water.

Robbie stood up from beside Cat and set Rex down besides Tori. "Wait for me Jade!" He exclaimed going after her.

With a roll of their eyes, Cat and Tori followed after them, Cat taking her hermit crab with her. I looked to Andre and gave him a questioning look.

"Aren't you going in?" I asked him.

He took his eyes from our friends as they swam in the ocean and raised an eyebrow at me. "Aren't you?"

I gave him a sheepish look. "I'm...not to good at swimming."

He chuckled at me. "Really?" he choked out as he stifled laughter.

I glared at him. It wasn't funny! Ever since I was little, I've been afraid as hell of swimming. Dylan pushed me into the deep end of the pool on top of our condo when we were younger and my mom had to come and get me out. Ever since then, me and pools do not go well together.

"Yes really." I mumbled, crossing my arms. "Dyl's fault."

He nodded in understanding and shrugged. "I could teach you."

I looked at him, pretty surprised. "You could?"

He nodded. Crap, there's that smile again. "Yeah, you live in L.A., its pretty much a crime to not know how to swim." he joked, making me laugh.

"Yeah, I guess it is." I laughed.

"Guys, come on in, the waters great!" Tori called before she was splashed in the face by Jade.

I laughed at the scene and looked at him, nudging him along. "Go, don't stay here on my account."

He raised a skeptical eyebrow at me. "You sure?"

I nodded, giving him a small smile. "Yup. Get out there and make sure Jade doesn't drown Robbie."

He chuckled at that and stood up, stripping his shirt as he did. I was right! He did has a gorgeous body! I couldn't help but stare as he ran off into the water, what sane girl wouldn't? Thank fully I was wearing sunglasses. He was an incredibly cute boy, I had to admit it... Oh crap...

I like him.

~***Fearless***~**3****rd**** POV**~***Fearless*~3****rd**** POV~*Fearless*~**

"So where are we going?" Aria wondered as they sat all sat in Andre's car.

Tori looked back at me with a smile on her face. "You've never been to a drive in before have you?"

Aria raised an eyebrow. "A drive in? They still have those?"

Robbie nodded from beside her, a cheesy smile on his face. "Yeah, they always set it up Saturday nights at the dock. Its pretty cool." he explained excitedly.

"Coming from the boy who thinks Dungeons and Dragons is cool." Rex chortled from in between them.

Andre frowned back at Robbie, glaring at the boy. "If he gets splinters in my seats again, I'm tossing him into a wood chipper."

Rex pointed at him. "Not cool man! I get nightmares about that!"

Aria smiled at them. When she had first met Andre, the car had been his "baby". It was pretty beautiful. It was a red 2010 Camaro with black pinstripes on the front hood. The interior was all black leather, that he took pride in keeping looking like brand new. Aria had begged him to let her drive it, but of course, he refused. No one drove his car, but him. Being the car lover she was, she vowed that she would drive that car one day, whether he knew it or not.

Aria leaned up to the front seat to talk to Tori and Andre while Robbie argued with Rex. "So what movie are we seeing?" she asked, flipping her black hair behind her.

"Gone With The Wind!" Tori squealed excitedly.

The raven haired girl raised her eyebrow and looked at Robbie and Andre incredulously."You guys are agreeing with this?"

They shrugged. "Hey, we get a free large popcorn and Tori is paying for drinks, we're pretty much set." Andre told her with a smile.

Aria grinned brightly. "Good, because I can't miss Rhett Butler."

Tori beamed at her. "I know, right!" she said. "Scarlett was an idiot."

"Who you tellin." Aria agreed.

"Man,this chick talk is burnin my ears!" Rex complained form Robbie's lap.

The drive in was crowded, as if usually was, but Andre got a good space what with his reputation with his fellow musicians. The screen was set up along the side of the dock while everyone parked in the sand below it. The setting sun against the beach would always take her breath away, no matter how many times Aria seen it.

"Food run!" Tori announced as we all hopped out of the car. "Who wants what?"

"Large popcorn!" Robbie exclaimed.

"With extra butter." Andre added as he unloaded chairs and blankets from his trunk.

Tori rolled her eyes and looked at Aria. "Chocolate, right?" she guessed with a smile on her face.

The girl nodded, her own smile on her face. "You know me so well!" she exclaimed, giving the Latina a hug.

Tori playfully rolled her eyes at me and brought Cat along to the concessions stands, who wondered aloud if they served red velvet cupcakes. Jade had parked her black 2010 Nissan Titan so that the back of the truck faced the screen. She sat on the back of it, her arms crossed in annoyance.

Aria tentatively walked up to her friend and sat beside her. "Soooo," she began, letting her legs sway back and forth . "What's up?" she asked with a small sweet smile.

Jade gave her a sarcastic smile. "Give me my phone back." she said in a nice yet creepy/scary way.

Aria sighed in defeat and slipped her phone from where it had securely been on her waist band. Jade gave her a look before looking at the phone, the girls eyes widening slightly. Aria frowned a bit.

"What?" she asked, leaning over to look at the phone.

Jade shook her head, a small smile forming on her lips. "Beck's going out of his mind wondering where I am." she chuckled. "He's never done that."

Aria smirked and nudged her friend a bit. "Got him." she declared cheekily.

Jade rolled her eyes at the girl and opened her mouth to retort when her name was called from beside her truck. The girls both looked over, surprised to see an annoyed looking Beck standing there, glaring at Jade slightly.

Aria climbed down from the back of the truck. "Uh, yeah, I'm gonna go help Andre with those blankets." she laughed nervously before taking off to the other side of Andre's car.

Jade glared after her, thinking of several ways of revenge for her new friend. Beck came around the truck and pulled himself to sit next to his girlfriend.

"Where have you been all day, I tried calling you like a million times." Beck asked her, gesturing to her phone.

Jade sighed and shrugged. "Aria had my phone so it wouldn't get wet while we were swimming." she explained, which sounded like a lame excuse now that she had said it. It sounded better in her head... "How'd you know I was here anyway?" she asked.

"Andre told me." he told her. "Why didn't tell me you guys were going to the beach?"

Jade shrugged, looking off to anywhere but him. "Didn't think you would wanna come." she answered him nonchalantly.

Beck frowned at her and ran a hand through his hair. "Look, Jade I'm sorry I called you over bearing-"

"Don't be." she interjected, turning to look at him. "You were right. I am. No use lying about it." she told him in a flat tone, before turning away to look to the crowd of people.

Beck took her by the shoulders and gently turned her to look at him. "I just want you to trust me more."

Jade's scowl only deepened. "How am I supposed to do that?" she asked him in a growl. "Every single day, there's a new rumor that you're going to break up with me. Or there's some girl who says you guys were flirting." she ranted. "How am I supposed to trust you when there are so many things that say I shouldn't?" she finished before she started to climb out of the truck.

Beck glared at her and grabbed her before she could get out of the truck. "Because I love, and chose, you!" he said. "Because, despite the fact that there are a lot of girls who flirt with me, and a lot of girls who want me, I only want you! You just can't get that through your thick head!" he finished, letting go of her.

Jade watched him and he let out a frustrated sigh and leaned forward on his knees, looking forward with anger on his face. She really didn't know what to say to him. For the maybe the second time in her life, she was completely lost for words. Everything thought that ran through her head had come at a complete stop and made way for him. She brought a curled hand to her chest to try to ease its frantic beating. Only he could manage to do that to her.

"And to think, when I couldn't get a hold of you and you never texted me today, I thought you were cheating on me." he added with a bitter chuckle. "All I thought about today was the different ways I could break the guys neck."

Jade smiled at that and leaned a head on her boyfriends shoulder, taking his hand in hers. "Nobody else could out up with me." she muttered, her a laugh from him.

Beck turned and smiled at her, bringing her into a sweet and loving kiss. Jade smiled against his lips. As right as Aria had been, she didn't think she could resist his lips for so long.

"Awwwww!" Aria squealed as she caught the couple kissing on her digital camera. "That's going on theSlap!" she declared dead seriously, saving the picture.

Jade glared at her friend playfully before sending a smirk her way. "You were right you know?" she quirked, earning a laugh from her friend.

Aria mirrored the girls smirk with her own. "Of course I was." she replied with a wink before walking back over to a laughing Andre.

Jade rolled her eyes while Beck sat there mildly confused.

"So," Jade began. "How many different ways did come up with to break my lovers neck? I could introduce you guys."

Beck glared at his girlfriend. "Not funny."

"Of course it is."

A/N: Love it? Hate it? Tell me peeps! Reviews definitely show the love! This angel, loves 3! So Send it on!


	5. Come on Get Higher by Matt Nathanson

Chapter 5: Come on Get Higher – Matt Natherson

"Back straight Aria." Miss Valerie coached her as she put a hand flat on the her back to place it in her desired position. "Posture is everything."

Aria nodded, keeping her entire stature straight as she did her warm ups along the bar. There were only a few other dancers in her after school class. Dylan and her little lackey, Miranda, a friend of Andre's, Kate, and a few others Aria didn't really know. Kate was a friend of Dylan's too, which is how she and Andre knew each other. It wasn't hard to see that Kate wanted to scratch her eyes out. Why? Hell if she really knew, and she didn't really care. Tori told her that Kate didn't like any of Andre's female friends. She didn't even like Dylan when she and Andre were dating, mainly because she found all the girls around Andre as competition. Yeah, she was totally competition to her size 0 model ass.

"You're such an amateur." Dylan muttered nastily from behind her cousin as she bent low into a graceful bow.

Aria glared at her cousin as they all leaned back in a simple stretch. "Shut up." she growled in a whisper, so not to gain any attention from Miss Valerie.

Dylan smirked, she knew exactly how to get under her cousins skin and she liked it. "I heard you've been hanging out with Andre and his little group of...what ever they are." Dylan began in a superior smug tone.

Aria raised my eyebrow. "What about it?"

"It's embarrassing." Dylan scoffed. "My little cousin, my own flesh and blood, slumming it out with them." she complained, giving Aria a glare. "Imagine how it looks for me."

"You used to date Andre." Aria snapped at her. "You used to hang out with them."

Dylan shrugged and gave her a smirk as she twirled gracefully to face towards her. Aria glared at the girl as she did. They may have been flesh and blood, but they couldn't have been anymore different. In the short time she had been at H.A., she had already learned that her cousin was the resident mean girl of the school. She was a bully, and she constantly flirted with Beck and that totally turned Jade into scary mode. Jade in scary mode was not something you wanted to see.

Dylan widened her smirk, which was never a good sign. "Yeah, but now I have Clay. He definitely satisfies me better than Andre did. As good as Andre was in bed, Clay was better." she said in a teasing tone.

'_I swear if there wasn't the possibility that I could get expelled and grounded right now, she would be out cold_.' Aria thought angrily.

Aria stopped her actions in mid bow and balled her fist in anger. Dylan only smiled at the angry girl, which just pissed her off more. "You are such a b-"

"Alright, that was a very good class girls." Miss Valerie suddenly announced with a clap of her hands. "You're next class will be next Friday, I expect you all to be here accordingly." she looked at Dylan with a pointed stare. "That means you Ms. James." she scolded.

Dylan rolled her eyes at the statement and went over to where Miranda was getting dressed. Aria hurriedly dressed and ran out of the classroom before any one could say anything to her. She was already pissed off, she didn't want to get kicked out of school for breaking some girls nose. If this class wasn't required for premiere dancers, she would have already dropped it. Every single girl in there was either a diva or a bitch, and in Dylan's case, both.

It was a pretty cool night, breezy and slightly chill against her skin. She was thankful for that breeze against her skin. Her poor muscles were crying out in ache and she dreaded riding the bus. It was always so cramped, and so many weirdo's on the bus. Like creepy, flirty, stalking kind of weirdo's too.

"Yo Ria!" '_Why is he always there when I need him?_' Aria smiled at the thought as she saw Andre standing there right outside the school doors.

He was leaning against his car, looking highly delectable, smiling warmly at his friend. The raven haired girl smiled and strode over to his car. "What are you doing here so late?" she asked, thoroughly confused.

He shrugged. "Tori told me about the creeps on the bus, I thought I'd give you a ride home." he explained nonchalantly with a shrug.

Wow. He stayed after all this time to make sure she didn't get creeped on? "You didn't have to wait two hours after school to take me home Andre." Aria told him.

"Its cool." he assured her, taking her book-bag and dance bag to throw it in his trunk. "Wouldn't wanna wake up one morning and find that you were stepped on somewhere because your such a midget." he joked.

"I am not a ,midget!" Aria exclaimed, slapping him playfully on the chest. "I am fun sized dammit!" She really was. Short was when you dip below 4 foot 5. She was a perfect 5 foot 3.

Andre rolled his eyes. "Sure, sure, midget." he said ruffling her already messy hair.

Aria playfully glared at him and opened her mouth to retort when none other than Kate walked over to them. Her high stiletto heels echoed throughout the empty parking lot. Aria rolled her eyes as she approached and leaned against the car next to Andre.

"Hey Dre!" she said in that extremely squeaky voice that annoyed Aria to her very core. It was worst than her Aunt Mimi's!

Andre smiled at her. "Hey Kate, whats happenin?"

She smiled at him and then looked at the girl next to him, her smile faltering for a mere second. "Oh," she said with less enthusiasm. "Hello Aria."

"Kate." Aria greeted curtly.

Aria could practically see the eye roll on her face, even though she wouldn't dare do it in front of Andre. She was more like Dylan than she thought, but Dylan was openly mean. Kate was conniving mean and she couldn't decide what was worst.

Kate turned her smile back to Andre, touching him lightly on his arm. "What are you up to tonight?" she asked him in a flirty tone.

Andre shrugged. "Just taking Aria home." he answered.

Kate's smile turned fake very quickly, but of course Andre wouldn't see that. "That's so chivalrous." she complimented. "We need more guys like you around." she added with a wink.

Aria couldn't help but feel plain next to Kate. She was dressed in her leotard with a gray sweat jacket and a pair of skinny jeans and converse. Her hair probably looked a mess in her bun, but she had just gotten out of a rigorous dance class, she didn't need to be dressed like she was about to work a runway. Kate was decked out in a designer black fitting corset that had a very low cut white shirt under it, it was completed with a pair of dark blue jean shorts and a pair of pencil thin black heels. She was definitely a girl on a mission.

"Ria, you alright?" Andre called in a worried tone, breaking her out of her thoughts.

Aria quickly nodded, clearing her throat and tucking a piece of her loose hair behind her ear. "Um, yeah, I'm fine." she assured him, giving him a small smile.

She wordlessly climbed into the car, ignoring Andre's worried gaze. Andre sighed and smiled at Kate. "I gotta get her home." he told the girl. "It was nice talking to you."

Kate smiled back at him. "You two Dre, feel free to call me. I would love to start talking more. We don't talk nearly enough." she told him as she leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "See ya." she added before spinning around and walking over to her car.

Andre climbed into his car and gave Aria a pointed look as she stared straight, avoiding his eye contact. Andre couldn't help but be drawn into her eyes. They were silver now, which they usually always turned when light reflected off of them, and now as the moons light did, they were mesmerizing. Her hair was in the usual messy bun, which he thought was downright cute on her. He knew how much she hated her hair, even though he positively loved it. It was different from a lot of girls in L.A.. He liked that about her. She wasn't like another girl he had ever met. She was a good different.

"Alright," he began as he turned his car on. "What's wrong?"

Aria titled her head lazily towards him. "Nothing, just a really rough class." she said, even though it was a complete lie and he could see it.

"Right." he said sarcastically. "Ria, just tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing." she said again. "I'm perfect, I swear." she said, this time looking at him.

Andre studied her for a minute before sighing and pulling out of the school parking lot. They drove in silence for a few minutes until Andre stole a sideways glance at his friend.

"You know if you need to talk, I'm here." he told her tentatively. "And if you ever need anything, you know that you can ask me right?"

Aria gave him a smile and nodded. "Yeah I know." she said with a small laugh before patting him on the head. "You're such a good best friend." she gushed jokingly.

Andre rolled his eyes at his best friend playfully. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." he said. "Just don't forget that."

"I won't."

They arrived at her house in record time, thanks to his reckless driving that he knew scared her half to death. Thankfully, Dylan wouldn't be home that night. She was staying over Miranda's house and then going to school with her in the morning. One Dylan free night would be pleasant. Aria sighed as she entered the house and threw her bags next to the doorway, she would get them in the morning. She walked to the kitchen where she surprisingly found her aunt talking animatedly on the phone.

Mimi grinned at the girl. "Hold on Izzy, she just got home." she spoke into the phone.

Aria beamed ecstatically and quickly took the phone from her waiting aunts hand. "Mom?"

"**_Hey Baby bear!_**_" _her mom greeted happily through the phone. "**_How are you? I miss you so much up here, my director is driving me crazy._**_"_

Aria smiled happily and sat down at the island where her aunt sat out a sandwich for her. She smiled gratefully at the woman. "I'm great mom. I miss you too, and don't they always?" she joked.

"**_Of course_**_"_ Isabella joked along with her daughter. "_S_**_o, hows school and everything? It feels like forever since I last talked to you._**_"_

"Schools great. I have a lot of cool friends. I swear you are going to absolutely love them when you meet them." she told her, a grin coming to her lips as she talked about her friends.

"**_I'm happy for you baby bear._**" Isabella spoke with a smile on her face. "**_Any boys taking your interest over there?_**"

Aria rolled her eyes playfully. "Almost all of them. They're all straight out of a underwear ad."

"**...Any specific boys taking your interest?**"

Aria stilled her chewing for a moment before swallowing and glaring at her aunt who watched her with a smile from the other side of the island.

"What did you tell her?" she asked her aunt, annoyance in her voice.

Mimi shrugged sweetly and continued to drink her coffee with a coy smile on her face. "Not much. I told her you would fill in the blanks." she explained.

Aria frowned at that and sighed into the phone. Isabella laughed at her. "**_Darling, its perfectly alright if you have a crush._**"

"It's not a crush!" she exclaimed.

Mimi plucked the phone from my hands and pressed the speaker button. "It's a crush Izzy, you should see how those two act around each other." she spoke into the phone with a laugh.

"**_Baby bear, what's this guys name?_**" her mother asked again, except this time it wasn't a question, but an order.

Aria crossed her arms over her chest with a huff. Her mother and aunt were the best of friends. They had always been and would always be, they were sisters after all. They were only a year apart, Mimi being the younger one. People would surprised with how much the two had in common and bonded, since they're outer appearances were pretty different. Isabella Giovanni was always the more straight headed sister, always the responsible one while Amelia Giovanni was the wild one. They were like the sun and the moon, and yet they both shared one sky.

"Fine," Aria finally said in defeat. "His names Andre Harris-"

"**_Chantal's son?_**" Isabella exclaimed.

"The very one." Mimi mused, smiling coyly at her niece.

"**_Oh, he's gorgeous._**" Isabella said before pulling away from the phone.

"Isn't he though?" Mimi agreed, taking a big swig of coffee.

Aria put her head in her hands in pure embarrassment. "Oh god." she muttered pathetically. "Congratulations on scarring me for life." she added loud enough for them to hear.

"Welcome." they both said with a laugh.

Aria rolled her eyes. "He's just a friend, okay? He is nothing more."

"**_Whatever you say darling._**" Isabella said with a laugh, which abruptly stopped when the shouting of a man interrupted their conversations. "**_Sorry you two. Director asshole wants us for a cast meeting._**" she said irritably. "**_I'll call again as soon as I can._**"

"Love you Izzy." Mimi called.

"**_Love you too. I love you baby bear._**"

Aria smiled. "Love you mama bear." she called to the phone before the line went dead.

Aria couldn't help but feel tears come to her eyes. She truly did miss her mother more than anything and it saddened her that they were so far apart. Mimi smiled sadly at her niece and moved around the island to give her a hug.

"She'll be here soon enough." Mimi assured her. "Just you wait."

Aria merely nodded at her aunt, giving her a teary smile. "I know. I just miss her." she said with a slight waver to her voice. "I'm gonna head up to bed. I'm almost about dead."

Mimi nodded and ushered her off. Aria sighed. It amazed her how much her life had changed in just a matter of three weeks. All new friends, all new mind set, all new life. But, she couldn't complain. She just missed her old life.

**~*Fearless*~~*Fearless*~~*Fearless*~**

"Alright class, I have a brand new project that I thought of while I was feeding my monkey Chip this morning." Sycowitz announced to his class happily.

Aria raised her eyebrow. Wow, she was actually used to his weirdness, and that didn't bother her one bit. Though, last time he came up with an idea while feeding his monkey they all had to act out a scene where they were hobo's with a lisp. It was a pretty funny/awkward/confusing day.

Robbie hesitantly held up his hand. "We won't be playing hobo's again will we? Because last time, I got my underwear stolen." he said looking a little bit scared. "While my pants were still on."

Andre gave his best friend a strange look. "How did they steal your underwear while your pants were still on?"

Robbie gave him a serious look. "They had ways." he said in a extremely low tone.

Tori and Aria rolled their eyes from their spots and continued to listen to their teacher as he explained their assignment.

"Now, it is important to study every aspect of the theater in order to be a brilliant actor or actress." Sycowitz explained. "And I think it would be beneficiary for all of you if we do, drum roll please..."

Andre pulled his drumsticks out from his back pocket and started drumming on the back of Aria's chair, making her glare playfully at him.

Sycowitz jumped down at them. "Romance scenes!" he exclaimed as he landed in front of all of them.

"Romance, really?" Tori complained.

"It sounds fun." Cat said excitedly from beside Aria.

Jade raised her hand. "I'd rather shave a cat on stage." she said plainly from Aria's other side.

Sycowitz frowned. "I thought you girls would be all for it."

All the girls shook their heads. "No not really." Aria spoke up.

Sycowitz shook his head dejectedly. "Well, you guys will just have to suffer through it. I'm very excited to see what you guys will do with the scripts." he said. "And you'll of course have partners."

"Oh no." Beck groaned. "Mr. Sycowitz, partners don't work in this class."

"Your with Jade, don't worry." Sycowitz said quickly before rolling up his sleeve and reading off of his arm. "And the other partners will be Cat and Robbie, Tori and Dean-"

Tori frowned. "That is not funny." she shot at a snickering Aria.

Aria chuckled a bit. "Yeah it is."

"And Aria will be paired with Andre." Sycowitz finally announced with a satisfied smile on his face.

Aria's eyes widened and her jaw dropped in shock. It was Tori's turn to mercilessly tease her. Of course Jade, Cat, and Tori had known about her crush on Andre, they were her best friends, they were obligated to know. Andre of course still didn't. Aria liked it that way too. This romance thing was a very very bad idea on so many levels that she didn't even want to begin to explain.

Aria barely noticed everyone switching seats as they all received their scenes. Andre came and pulled a chair around so he could face the girl, giving her a strange look as she sat staring at the play in front of her.

"Ria," he called to her, waiving his hand in front of her face. "You alright?"

Aria snapped out of her thoughts and quickly nodded. This could not keep happening to her. It was highly embarrassing. "Yeah, of course." she said with a light scoff. "So, what scene did we get?" she asked to change the subject.

Andre gave her an unconvinced look but decided to drop it. She would tell him when she wanted to. "Frustrated friends." he read. "Jake is in love with his best friend, Mary, but she is currently dating a guy who is definitely not good for her. Little does he know, Mary loves him too."

"Deep." Aria commented with a nod.

Andre nodded in agreement. "Very," he said as he turned the page. "And what do you know?"

Aria raised and flipped the paper over to the page he was on. She ran through the page and her eyes widened at what she was referring too. Sycowitz was evil.

"We have to kiss?" she gawked.

Andre nodded. "It seems that way."

"Wow..."

Andre laughed at the obviously stunned girl. "What, are my devilishly good looks too much for you?" he said with a smirking and wagging eyebrows.

Aria rolled her eyes at him playfully. "Oh no, of course not. I'm just worried my utter sexiness will overwhelm you." she said, crossing her legs and batting her eyelashes flirtatiously at him.

Andre laughed at her. Aria didn't feel awkward about it anymore, she guessed Andre had that affect on her. He always managed to settle and kick start her nerves at the same time. Kissing him wasn't that big of a deal was it? It wasn't something she hadn't did in her acting classes before, and he wasn't the first guy she had ever kissed, why was she so nervous?

"How about we just go to my place tonight and work on it?" Andre suggested to her.

Aria nodded. "Yeah, Aunt Mimi has a date tonight anyway."

"Cool," he said.

Aria could only nodded. She could do this right? She could definitely do this!

**~*Fearless*~~*Fearless*~~*Fearless*~**

"I don't think I can do this." Aria pouted as she and the rest of the girls sat at their usually table in the cafe.

It was a very hot day in L.A., and all of the girls had abandoned some of their clothing to avoid the heat. Jade was currently only in her black tank top, which earned the unwanted attention of Sinjin and other boys that were thoroughly annoying the girl. Aria had shed her cardigan and was currently only in her leotard and jean shorts. Tori had tied her hair to the top of her head and rolled her jeans up to her knees while Cat did the same with her red locks and attempted to tie her sun dress up a little higher to keep her cool. Apparently all the girls seemed to be gaining some kind of attention, seeing as they had the eye of almost every boy in the cafe, much to their and Dylan's annoyance.

Tori sighed, stabbing at her lettuce for it was too hot for her to eat anything. "Ria, its just Andre." Tori told her. "And its acting, the kiss isn't going to be real."

"That's what I'm worried about..." Aria mumbled dejectedly.

Sinjin giggled slightly from beside Jade, who sat beside Aria. The black adorned girl was definitely not in the mood, as anyone in a ten foot radius could see. She kept irritatingly twisting her side ponytail in her hands, the heat starting to get to her.

"Jade's so pretty." Sinjin giggled.

Jade turned and glared viciously at him, but didn't say anything, too annoyed to do anything about it. Aria frowned at the boy. "Dude, leave!" Aria growled at him.

Sinjin didn't seem to listen. He was really persistent today. The girls rolled their eyes and turned away from the boy. "Maybe you could just do a really quick kiss." Cat suggested to her. "Like just a peck."

Aria shook her head. "Can't, the script specifically says a 'passionate kiss'." she told her. "Quick kisses won't do."

"Jade's so pretty." Sinjin said again.

Jade this time turned and glared at him. "Look, I'm trying this thing where I'm going to start being nice to people, but you are making it really hard!" Jade glared at him.

Sinjin nodded quickly, scooting over out of arms length so she wouldn't possibly and snap.

"You're being nice?" Tori wondered. "Why?"

Jade rolled her eyes. "The stupid guidance counselor says I need to stop being so aggressive and start being nicer to people." she explained to them.

Aria raised an eyebrow at her. "What did you do?"

"I tripped Kate when she was flirting with Beck." she muttered in irritability. "God this heat is killing me!"

"Your so pretty when your all flushed and stuff." Sinjin piped again.

Jade clenched the milk carton in her hand, crushing it into a pulp. And thank god, the guys finally came over to their table. Andre settled himself on the end next to Tori while Robbie sat next to Cat. Beck merely stood behind Jade and Sinjin, staring down at the boy with a raised eyebrow.

"Please stop trying to make me kill you." Jade snapped at him, not seeing Beck behind them.

Sinjin giggled again, obviously not seeing Beck either. "Your so pretty when your angry."

Beck rolled his eyes at the boy and dropped his lunch on the table before picking the boy up by the scruff of the neck and taking him from his seat. Sinjin yelped as Beck held him there as he scrambled to get away.

"Dude, leave Jade alone." Beck warned him in a low tone. "Or next time, I will sick her on you." he said, pointing at his girlfriend.

Sinjin nodded and ran off, quickly taking his stuff with him. Beck sat down next to Jade and pecked her on the lips. Jade smiled at him, which was a rare recurrence, seeing as Jade didn't smile a lot.

"Thank you!" she said in exasperation.

"He was persistent today." Aria piped from beside her.

Beck only laughed and shrugged. That was when Kate made her way to their table, her fake smile on her face. Aria stopped eating her burger to glare at the girl, as did Jade, who just couldn't seem to get a break today.

"Hey guys!" she greeted perkily, not bothering to wait for a hi back. "Hey Dre, can you help me with my song for my showcase tonight?" she asked him. "My pianist just backed out and I can't find anyone else to do it. Plus I heard you know the song." she told him with a pleading smile on her face.

Andre looked at Aria, who had stopped glaring at Kate to stare at her half eaten burger. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I was actually planning on rehearsing with Aria tonight." he told her in a apologetic tone.

Kate pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "Please Dre, this is for a grade and I'm sure you guys can rehearse another time right?" she asked looking in between him and Aria. "I'm sure you don't mind, right Riri?"

Aria's eyes narrowed slightly. She absolutely hated that name. Only Dylan, her aunt, her mother, and Rob could use it, and Dylan because she was her cousin. She couldn't very well say she did mind, because then that would give away that she liked him, and they could always work on it tomorrow. Time to bring out that actress in her.

Aria looked up at her, a polite and fake smile on her face. "Of course not." she looked at Andre who gave her a strange look. "You go ahead tonight, we can just rehearse for it tomorrow." she told him.

Andre raised an eyebrow at her. "You sure?"

Aria nodded. "Positive."

Kate clapped excitedly, doing that little bounce thing. "Great!" she crossed around the table and tugged on Andre's arm. "Come on, lets go. We have a lot of rehearsing to do!"

The group could only watch as Kate tugged their friend away, they all knew this was going to turn out to be a very bad idea. Jade gave her friend a sympathetic look, but Aria already knew better. She screwed up.

**A/N: Alright, this took me awhile, but tell me what you think! Reviews=3 **


	6. The Kiss by Karmina

Chapter 6: The Kiss by Karmina

"Come on Jake, could you just tell me what's wrong?" Aria asked in exasperation, tugging on Andre's arm suggestively.

Andre raised an annoyed eyebrow at her. "Just drop it Mary, nothings wrong." he told her in a monotone, shrugging her arm off gently.

Aria huffed and crossed her arms childishly. "There you go lying! Jake, I'm your best friend, you have to-"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Kate interrupted, clapping her hands together. "Aria, you need more emotion sweetie. Or else the whole thing is gonna look horrible."

Aria rolled her eyes in annoyance. They were currently in Andre's living room, attempting to get through their romance scene for the first time, but of course Little Miss I-think-I'm better-than-everyone kept interrupting them. Apparently things had gone well at the showcase a couple of days ago, and Andre and Kate had been around each other a lot, like a little bit too much a lot. The stick seemed to pop up everywhere he was. Aria knew she shouldn't be annoyed by it, but she was. She had never been the jealous type, and she had never wanted to be, but yeah, she was making her that way. The stupid-

"I'm sorry," Aria began -even though she really wasn't-. "But why are you here?" she asked in an irritated tone.

Kate gave her and Andre a sweet smile, which Aria could see straight through. "I'm just here to offer you guys my expertise." she told them. HA!

Aria opened her mouth to retort but Andre cut her off. "As much as we appreciate it," Andre said. "We kinda have to do this alone."

Aria almost wanted to give her that taunting teasing smirk she had perfected from Dylan, but she wouldn't stoop down to the plastic level. No, she was going to play this cool. She had no reason to sweat it right?

Kate gave him a small pout, but nodded and stood up. "Okay Dre, I'll leave you two alone." she said with a sigh. "Call me later!" she called back as she walked out the front door.

Aria turned back to Andre with an annoyed look. "What was she doing here anyway?"

Andre sighed and ran a hand through his dreads. "She just came by for a recording of her showcase that I finished editing." he told her. "She said she wanted to stay."

_'Of course she did.'_ Aria thought bitterly. "Fine." she mumbled.

Andre raised an eyebrow at her. Aria had been acting strange the past few days, well in the times that he had seen her. It was almost as if she were avoiding him. Yeah, he knew Kate and her weren't the best of friends, and he had been spending a lot more time with her, but had it really gotten that bad?

"What's up with you and Kate anyway?" he asked her.

Aria gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?" Come on it didn't take a genius! She hated Kate, Kate positively and brutally hated her.

Andre gave her a skeptical look. "Come on now Aria, you can practically cut the tension between you two with a butter knife." he told her.

"Nothing okay?" Aria told him quickly. "Me and Kate just don't mold. Like me and Dylan."

"You just don't mold?" he repeated slowly. "Aria-"

"Nope," she began with a pop of her lips. "For the next half an hour, my name is Mary." she explained with a sly smile on her lips.

Andre rolled his eyes at the girl and shrugged. "Fine," he started taking a deep breath to get into character.

Aria did the same, an look of annoyance passing her pretty face. "There you go lying again! Jake, I'm your best friend, you have to tell me what's bothering you."

Andre threw his arms up in exasperation. "Nothing is wrong!" he exclaimed. "I'm fine alright, just drop it."

Aria crossed her arms and gave the boy an annoyed look. "I will not just drop it!" she said, pin pointing each word. "This whole week, you've been avoiding me. And then when I try to talk to you or hang out with you, you blow me off!"

"Well sorry if I don't want to be the third wheel to you and Sam's relationship!" Andre suddenly exclaimed, visibly startling Aria.

The said girl scrunched her face in confusion. "Is this what this is all about? You playing a third wheel?"

Andre rolled his eyes. "No, no- you just don't get it!"

"What don't I get?" She yelled at him. "Just tell me or show me or whatever-"

It was then, without warning this time, that Andre took either side of her face in his large hands and brought her into a long passionate kiss. Aria tried with all her might not to gasp as Andre's lips moved against hers. And for a split second she forgot that they were acting. That this kiss wasn't real and that he was definitely not having the same reaction to it as she was. Because, god, she did not want this to stop.

Andre let his lips linger on hers before he pulled away, noticing the breathlessness of his best friend. He hadn't meant it to be real, but that kiss definitely was. Had it felt real for her too? He definitely didn't know. All he knew was he felt it, that deep something inside of his gut telling him to screw everything and kiss her again.

"Um," Aria started, her voice rattled by the kiss and she glanced down to the script in her hand. "I-I think its your line." she said.

Andre shook his head from his stupor and nodded. "Uh yeah." he said, again taking that deep breath. "Does that show you?" he asked, getting into his Jake character.

"Jake..." Aria began with a pained voice. "I-"

Suddenly her cell phone rang out in her back pocket, for she had yet to choose a ring tone yet, as Andre had noticed. She quickly answered her pear phone, happy for the distraction. "Hello?" she answered.

"Hey baby girl, we have dinner tonight in twenty." Rob's deep voice said through the phone.

Aria silently thanked Rob in her mind for the almost too perfect distraction. "Alright, I'll be right there." she hung up the call and gave Andre a small smile. "That was Rob, I gotta go home for dinner."

Andre nodded in understanding. "That's cool. You need a ride?"

Aria shook her head, almost too quickly. "Oh no, that's fine, I'll walk." she told him as she gathered her things together. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Wait-" Andre tried to call out, but the slam of his front door told him his tries were futile. He sighed and stared down at the script in his hand. He was so screwed...

**~*Fearless*~~*Fearless*~~*Fearless*~**

"Dude, your so sad." Beck told his friend.

Andre gave the boy a look of annoyance as they both continued playing Guitar Hero, him on guitar and Beck on bass. Robbie and Rex sat behind them on his Pear Pad, updating his blog on the Slap.

"How is that?" he asked him, focusing on the fingerings on screen.

Beck smirked at his friend. "Because your so whipped. Seriously, you want Aria so bad its making you look like some little- Really? How are you so good at this?" he said as Andre won another round.

Andre mirrored the boys smirk. "Playing piano for the past thirteen years gives me the fingers of a god."

Beck rolled his eyes at him. "What ever man. But as I was saying, you want Aria and its painfully obvious."

"You practically have a bill board hanging above your head saying 'I LIKE ARIA'." Robbie added in.

Andre frowned at them. "I do not. And Beck your one to talk about **anybody **being whipped. Jade practically has you on a chain and now you threaten any guy who even looks at her too long."

"Because every guy gets that look on their face." beck told them, flopping down on the bing bag chair next to Robbie, starting his own game of Guitar Hero.

Andre grabbed his real guitar and settled on the third bean bag chair, yes he had three, sue him. "What look?" he asked, strumming mindlessly on the guitar.

"That look like their imagining her naked." Beck mumbled a bit. "It irks me. It didn't used to, I used to actually be pretty proud, but ever since the beach its gotten pretty annoying."

Robbie looked up at him with a look of confusion. "That's weird."

"I know right?" beck agreed with a sigh. "But back to the conversation your trying to veer off of..."

Andre rolled his eyes. "Dude, there's nothing going on between me and Aria." he told him. "We're just friends."

"We know," Rex said. "And its stupid."

Andre glared at the puppet. "Shut up."

"Seriously though Andre, Aria's gorgeous." Beck told him, focusing on the game in front of him. "And there are guys in school who want her pretty badly and will go after her if you wont."

Andre halted his strumming. They were right, unfortunately. Aria was a very attractive girl, even if she didn't know it sometimes. She had the attention of all the guys on her first day of school, unintentionally of course. It bugged him, and who could blame him? That was his best friend and he wasn't exactly thrilled to hear what the guys in the locker room had to say about her. Beck was right too. Sooner or later, some guy was going to swoop in and try to get with her. And in the deep pit of his stomach, that thought enraged him.

Yeah, he was soooooo screwed.

**~*Fearless*~~*Fearless*~~*Fearless*~**

"Alright class, it seems we have a new addition to our class."

Aria turned her attention away from her bar stretches too look at her teacher and the very cute guy in tights next to her. He was thin, with a slim muscle build with dark tanned skin and dark hair to cover his green eyes. He was obviously a dancer, his build and the fact that he was in this class gave that away. And a cute dancer at that, he already had the attention of every female in class.

Miss Valerie gestured to him, her stern expression never changing and left Aria wondering if the woman ever smiled. "This is Leonardo Contiello, he's a foreign exchange student from," she paused and gave him a questioning look. "Where are you from?"

He smiled charmingly at them all, making Aria swoon just a bit, but not as much as the obvious girls around her. "I'm from Verona, Italy madame." he told her, bowing ever so slightly.

Aria felt herself blush, and she wasn't even the one getting bowed too. Miss Valerie smiled -AHA!- slightly at the boy and shook her head. "That's good." she said, her smile disappearing. "Please, move over to a spot next to Ms. Giovanni, her partner seems to have sprained his ankle skateboarding." she told him with an eye roll.

Aria rolled her eyes too, the guy was always a clumsy guy, not one of the best dancers. But she quickly thanked him in her mind when Leonardo smiled at her when he reached the bar they would both be sharing.

"Hello," he said, holding out his hand. He had that thick Italian accent, but he spoke very fluently, it was very sexy. "Its a pleasure to meet you."

Aria smiled at him, taking his hand in hers. "Its a pleasure to meet you too." she said, her speech slurring slightly when he kissed her palm, his lips were so soft against her skin.

He sent her a charming smirk. "Giovanni? I believe that's Italian, am I correct?" he asked her.

Aria nodded. "Yeah, me and my cousin are second generation Italian-Americans. My grandmother is from Florence." she told him. "Our mothers practically grew up there."

"Interesting." he told her genuinely. "Is there a beautiful first name to match the beauty of its owner?"

Aria couldn't sustain the blush that stained her cheeks at his compliment. She gulped a little underneath his wonderful gaze and nodded. "Um yeah, Aria." she told him with a slight stutter.

He smiled brightly at her. "Solo Melody, its very beautiful."

"T-thanks." she said, trying to rid the burning from her cheeks. "Your name means Lion and Brave, am I correct?"

"Very good." he said impressed as he took her hand as they began a basic ballet routine in step. "You speak the language?"

"Enough to understand my grandmother and my mom and aunt when they're speaking." she told him.

He leaned down slightly to whisper in her ear, his hot breath against her skin almost making her mess up her movements. "That is very good then." he said in Italian. God was he sexy.

He followed my movements as we did a simple pirouette into another duel step. "Your very good," he complimented again in Italian.

Aria bit her lip and tried her best to focus on her steps, even though this boy was completely distracting. She had it for awhile before the damned sexy guy had to put his hands on her waist, causing her too stumbled. Of course, he caught her easily. He wrapped his arms around her before she could take that horrible plummet to the ground and held her there, staring into her eyes. She could feel his breath on her skin, making her even aware of how close their faces were.

He smirked at her. "Are you okay?" he asked her, this time in English.

Aria nodded, immediately jumping up out of his arms and straightening her leotard in embarrassment. "Oh I'm fine. Perfect actually. Just a little trip is all." she rambled. "You know what I think I'm gonna go shower and head to lunch." she said quickly before gathering her stuff quickly and damn near running out of the classroom before he could say anything.

Leo smirked. He found his new project.

**~*Fearless*~~*Fearless*~~*Fearless*~**

Andre, Beck, and Robbie begrudgingly sat and watched as the girls all sat around Leo, who had decided to sit with Aria at lunch, as the boy told them about Italy. It irked them every time the girls sighed dreamily or hung onto his every word. Seriously, Jade was even doing it!

"And the cities are where the real magic happens." Leo finished telling the girls. "So much love and romance in the air." he said, smiling charmingly at Aria, making her blush beat red much to Andre's annoyance.

"Hey, we got plenty of romance over here." Robbie mumbled.

Jade suddenly turned away from the "Beautiful Italian God" as Tori had explained him, and glared dangerously at Robbie. "Do you speak another language or have a deep and gorgeous tan?" she asked him in a growl.

Robbie gulped nervously under her intense gaze. "Uh, no?"

"That's what we thought." Tori snapped, joining gaze for a second in her glaring match.

Beck narrowed his eyes slightly and pointed to himself. "I have both those things." he said loud enough for them to hear.

Jade stopped glaring at Robbie and gave him a smile. "Yeah I know baby." she said quickly before turning back to Leo as he continued on with his stories.

Andre glared at the boy. "I don't like him." he growled to his best friend.

"Me neither." Beck whispered back, equally angry.

Rex snickered from Robbie's lap. "I like him, he brings all the lady love attention over to Rex ville." the dummy exclaimed.

The three boys rolled their eyes at the puppet and turned back to the girls, who were still absorbed in Leo.

"So, how did start dancing?" Aria suddenly asked.

"Ah, it's an interesting story actually." he began. "My mother actually signed me up for dance classes when I was around the age of five. My father wanted me to play, as you Americans call it, soccer. He was livid when he found out that I actually liked it. Ever since that first class, I've been hooked." he told them with a smile on his face. "Dance is truly the only thing I wish to do with my life. Without it, I don't know what I would do. Plus," he winked Aria's way. "There are such beautiful girls in this profession." Aria blushed again for seemed like the tenth time that day.

Cat swooned at him. "You speak so passionately." she told him, staring at him with a dreamy expression on her face.

"Thank you," he said sincerely before checking his watch. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry ladies, but I have to be getting to the dance room. I'm teaching some elementary students as part of the exchange program." he told them, standing up sadly. He took Aria's hand in his and kissed it gently. "I look forward to talking to you again." he told her in a deep husky voice.

All the girls watched as he walked away, a sigh escaping their lips. "I would drink his bath water." Tori sighed.

Aria smiled. "And he kissed my hand!" she squealed, causing all the girls to join in.

"He told me thank you!" Cat announced, again the girls squealed.

Andre put his hands over his ears. "Damn, I didn't know humans could make sounds that high pitched." he muttered bitterly.

"You guys don't seriously buy into that act do you?" Beck asked them. "The guy is totally fake."

"How is he fake?" Aria asked him with a raised eyebrow.

Beck rolled his eyes. "Well first of all, the guy is flirting with every single one of you, in front of your boyfriend, so that obviously shows the guy has no show of respect what so ever. And second of all, he doesn't have a passionate bone in his body." he finished with a light shrug.

Cat raised an eyebrow at him. "How do you know?"

"Because there's way more to passion than just speaking about it." Beck said. "You gotta walk the talk." he told them waving a fry in Jade's face.

"And you so obviously know what passion is?" Jade asked him in a monotone.

Beck smirked at her and, without warning, grabbed the back of her head and brought her into a searing kiss, his fingers lacing in her dark locks. The rest of the group could only sit and watch, slightly shocked by the display. When they broke apart, after five long minutes, Jade looked dazed and in slight shock while Beck looked incredibly too smug for his own good. Jade shook herself out of her reverie and grabbed Beck's hand, muttering a quick goodbye as she dragged him away.

Aria could only raise a confused an eyebrow. "Well, that was..."

"Weird." Tori said. "And yet I really envy Jade at the moment."

All of the other girls are nodded their heads in agreement while Robbie and Andre only shook their heads at their antics.

**~*Fearless*~~*Fearless*~~*Fearless*~**

"Do you always do this?" Leo asked Aria as she twirled gracefully in the Dance room, only dressed in a leotard and a flimsy flowing thigh length skirt.

Aria smiled at him at his spot near the doorway, where he sat next to her iPod that was currently hooked up to her speakers. Rihanna's "Umbrella" currently blared from the speakers, and she moved easily to the music. They both currently had study hall, which she usually spent with Andre but Kate wanted to work on a new song and Leo wanted to dance a little, so she left him with the she devil. She missed hanging out with him like she usually always did. She truly did, he was her best friend after all.

Aria shrugged at his question. "Yeah, its fun and really helps your dancing."she told him. "I just hit shuffle and let the music take control"

Leo raised an eyebrow at her. "That's very interesting." he told her. "Most dancers are afraid to diversify."

The raven haired girl rolled her eyes at that. "You obviously don't know me well enough yet." she told him with a smile. "I'm not like other girls."

Leo stood up and smirked at her, moving over to her iPod. "No your not." he told her, picking up the device. "Nice songs." he said.

Suddenly, since it was still on shuffle, a very beautiful Spanish guitar cut on. Aria couldn't help but smile at the song. "Dance With Me" by Drew Seeley. It was a good song to dance too, and she loved the way it made her feel.

"You like this song?" she asked him as he set down her iPod and moved towards.

Leo nodded at her and took her hand in his, bringing her into a waltzing position. She mentally thanked herself in her mind for not putting on her points together, but instead she wore her small sensible dancing heels that Miss Valerie had given her to practice her modern ballet in. Leo led them into a brisk tango, there bodies moving in perfect sync. Aria almost wanted to pull away, but his hand on her waist prevented any such thought. His breath was hot on her neck, and he simply oozed sex appeal. He brought her body closer to his as the rhythm of the song grew dangerous. He twirled her and touched her back in the softest way possible. Suddenly the music stopped and their faces were deadly close, almost too close for her comfort.

As he leaned into to kiss her, an image flashed into her head. An image that was very inappropriate for a moment like this in her opinion, but the image caused her body to freeze at that second. It was Andre, smiling back at her with a smile that made her heart beat fast. Yes this guy that was about to kiss her was very good looking, but Andre was better. Andre didn't flaunt the fact that he was gorgeous, not like Leo, and he was a great guy, her best friend...

Aria pushed on Leo's chest causing him to step back from her and give her a look of confusion and hurt. "I'm sorry, I can't." she told him in a mere whisper.

Leo frowned and took her hand in his. "I'm sorry, was it something that I did?"

"No, no, it wasn't you I swear!" she told him quickly. "I just...I really like someone else." she told him. "And I don't think it would be fair to me or you if we started anything when I have feelings for that person." she looked at him with an apologetic expression. "I'm so sorry."

Leo gave her a small smile and brushed a thumb across her cheek. "Its perfectly fine." he told her, kissing the tip of her finger. "But you know, if you and this other fellow do not work out, I am always here." he offered her with a sexy smirk.

Aria let out a small laugh and nodded. "I will definitely take that offer." she told him with a smile before moving to pack up her things."I'll see you later Leo." she told him with a air kiss.

"Definitely." he said to no one. "This is going to be a challenge." he growled out loud running a hand through his locks.

**~*Fearless*~~*Fearless*~~Fearless*~**

Aria searched the halls for Andre as soon as the bell rung, she had to tell him. Heck, she just gave up Leo's approaches, if she didn't tell him she was going t save Jade the trouble and kick her own ass. She liked him, she finally admitted that to herself. She really really liked him. She wanted to be with him, and there was nothing more sure to her in the entire world.

"Ria!" Jade called to her friend as she ran up to her before she could walk through the double doors to get to the lockers.

Aria smiled at her best friend. "Hey Jade, have you seen Andre?"

Jade gave the girl a very sad look. "Ria, we really need to talk-"

"Okay, walk and talk, because I have to find him and then get to vocal before Turner kills me." Aria said as she grabbed the Goth's hand and dragged her too the hall way.

"Ria, no wait!" Jade tried, but it was too late. The girl in front of her froze in her spot.

Aria stared at them in shock. She felt her heart break inside her chest and her breath catch in her lungs. She didn't really understand why girls in movies got so emotional over boys, heck she didn't even understand why Jade did, but now she really did. She felt Jade tug on her hand to get her to go, but she couldn't. Unwanted tears as she stared at Andre and Kate by their lockers, engaged in a heavy session of lip locking, her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist. She wiped the stray tears from her cheek and let Jade lead her away.

Aria gently broke her hand from Jade and backed away, trying to hold back more tears. "I just want to be alone right now." she said in a soft voice.

Jade nodded. "I'll come over later. Promise."

Aria gave her best friend a hug and turned to walk to the auditorium. It was empty at this period, so she wouldn't be disturbed. She took a seat in the audience and simply stared at the empty stage that only now held a black shiny piano that she didn't even have the heart to play. She couldn't blame any one but herself for feeling this way. She should have known that he didn't feel this way about her, she shouldn't have been naive enough to believe that he could. She just had to get over him.

She let the tears flow freely down her cheeks. If only it was that easy...

**A/N: This was pretty difficult to write. I wanna give a thanks to all of my great reviewers, you guys keep me writing! Love you guys, really! Anybody catch the new Victorious episode? What'd you think?**


	7. Me and You by Cassie

Chapter 7: Me and You- Cassie

Andre stood in the doorway of the dance room and watched as Leo leaned down towards Aria for a kiss. She didn't stop him and he didn't stay too see the rest. After a lot of thinking while helping Kate with her song, he had decided that he needed to take Beck's advice and tell her how he felt. He liked her, he really did, and he wasn't just going to sit around and pretend he didn't. He was so confident as he walked to the dance room, but then he saw her and that jackass Leo dancing. He was going to wait until they were finished until he saw him about to kiss her, and she looked like she wanted him too as well. He left, angry and heartbroken.

He wandered the halls for awhile, trying to sate the anger that boiled in him. He didn't know why he was so angry. He had liked other girls before and he had been heartbroken before, why was Aria so different? Why was she the only girl that could do that to him? He growled underneath his breath and leaned against the lockers, running a frustrated hand through his dreads. Fuck, Beck was right when he said he was whipped for that girl.

He didn't expect to find Kate at his locker, waiting for him to tell him what a great job he did on the song at Study Hall. He didn't expect to kiss her either, he just did it. He was fully aware of his actions too. He could hear everyone around them whispering as Kate kissed him back. He just kissed her and let all of his emotions out. His anger and his heartbreak. He just let it all out. He sighed as Kate broke the kiss when the bell rung, shock evident on her face but mixed in with the satisfied smirk on her face.

"As much as I thoroughly enjoyed that," Kate told him in a low flirtatious tone, touching her hand to his chest. "I have to get to class before I'm late again." she said. "But I definitely wouldn't mind doing this later?"

She didn't give a chance to answer before she walked away, a little sway in her hips and a pep in her step. Andre sighed. Aria had Leo, and he had Kate. It was settled. She obviously didn't feel the way he felt for her, so it was better this way. At least, that's what he tried to convince himself of.

"Yo asshole," Jade growled at him as she stalked over to his locker.

Andre rolled his eyes. "Nice too see you too Jade." he mumbled to her before turning to open his locker.

Jade glared daggers at the boy. "What the hell was that?" she asked, gesturing to where Kate had just walked off.

"Sarcasm, you should know this Jade you use it every day." he said nonchalantly.

"Do not get smart with me." Jade warned him a dangerously low tone. "What was that with you and Kate?"

Andre gave her a bored look. "A kiss." he answered.

"No shit Sherlock." Jade snapped at him again. "What the hell are you thinking?"

"Why is it your business?" he asked her, starting to get heavily irritated with her.

"It's my business when it has to do with my best friend!" Jade yelled at him, gaining attention from people in the hall.

Andre frowned at her. "Aria has nothing to do with this." he growled at her under his breath, loud enough for her too hear. "She's got Leo, she shouldn't be worried about what I'm doing."

Jade crossed her arms and gave him a pointed look. "You men are so dense." she muttered irritably. "She liked you, you ass!"

Andre rolled his eyes. "Obviously. She was really thinking about me when she let Leo kiss her." he told her.

Jade gave him a frowned look, her face softening. "She never-"

Andre just held up his hands for her to stop. "Look, I know what I saw. Just drop it. It's done."

Jade could only watch as he walked away. She groaned at how much work she had too do. Aria was turning her into a caring person...

**~*FEARLESS*~~*FEARLESS*~~*FEARLESS*~**

After about twenty minutes of crying in the theater, she decided that refused to be the weak one in this situation. Kate would not bring her down what so ever. Her mother raised her better than that. She could just hear her mother now. _ "Aria Alessandra Giovanni,I know you are not letting a single person bring you down when you are facing an entire world." _Her mother was completely right, as she always was. Kate was not her problem. She wasn't going to let this ruin the friendship she and Andre had.

"You need a ride to school?" Dylan asked her from her doorway as she was packing up her book bag, scaring the crap at her in the process.

Aria raised a confused eyebrow at her. "You're offering to give me a ride?" she asked her, her eyes widening ever so slightly. "When did hell freeze over?"

Dylan gave her a sarcastic smile and leaned against the wood lining. "I heard about Andre and Kate." she said, her voice dropping to an octave Aria didn't know her cousin could reach. "Kate's a royal bitch."

You pretty much had to be a bitch if Dylan was calling you such, because she was like the queen of bitches and had declared herself so. Aria nodded in agreement and slung her messenger over her shoulder. "Yeah, I know she is." Aria agreed with a sigh. "Nothing I can do about it."

Dylan rolled her eyes and stepped into the room completely, crossing her arms over her chest. "Alright," she began. "I know I haven't exactly been the best cousin in the world. And I know I've been a big bitch." she told her, a smirk forming over her lips. "But I'm going to help you."

Aria eyes bugged out at that. She felt her forehead, making Dylan give her a strange look. "What are you doing?" Dylan asked her cousin.

"Checking if I'm sick," she informed her in a matter of fact tone of voice. "I could have sworn you just said you were going to help me."

Dylan again rolled her eyes and sat down on her bed in front of her, crossing her legs. There was a reason people in school were either scared of Dylan or hated her, yeah she was a bitch, but her persona as a take charge kind of girl, and that was intimidating. Hell if Aria wasn't her cousin and didn't know she wouldn't hurt her, she would have been intimidated.

Dylan gave her a smirk. "Yeah, I'm going to help you. I cannot stand Kate." she told her cousin with venom in her words as she said Kate's name. "And there is no way I am going to let her win against my cousin. She has another thing coming if she thinks that's ever going to happen."

Aria crossed her arms across her chest. "What makes you think I need any help?"

"Oh please," Dylan scoffed. "Honey, you have a very...innocent act. It makes people want to mess with you."

Aria frowned at that. "Uh uh..." she denied with a pout.

Dylan nodded her head with a sigh. "Sadly, its true. So, I've informed Jade-"

"Oh my god! Did you kill her?" Aria exclaimed. "Is that why your the one helping me?"

Dylan narrowed her eyes at the girl. "You are such a nerd. No, she's not dead, she's helping with this plan."

"Scary, you and Jade joining forces. The worlds gonna end now."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Dylan sighed out exasperatedly. "Now, we are changing this outfit and your changing your make up."

Aria gave her a confused look, looking down at her outfit. It was a pair of skinny jeans with converse and a black t-shirt, it wasn't much but it wasn't exactly a horrible outfit. And she didn't wear makeup. "Why?" she questioned her.

"Because, what is Kate's best strategy?" Dylan asked her as if it were completely obvious.

When did this become a game? "Um I have no clue."

Dylan rolled her eyes. She had seriously perfected that art. "Her looks. She has that exotic look that every guy wants." she shrugged. "And we're Italian, that exotic look is easy to achieve, you just need some work."

"I don't know..." Aria hesitated.

Dylan sighed. "Do you want to lose Andre to that whore, or are you going to let me help you? Because whores cannot win, its just not right."

Aria thought it through. Yeah, she did not want to lose Andre to Kate. She didn't want to lose anything to her. That felt worst than having her heart broken, which had happened on top of the Kate thing. Dylan was right too. It was do or lose. Losing was not an option.

"Fine." Aria sighed, sitting down on her vanity chair. "Do your best."

Dylan smirked and moved over to her. "Oh I will."

**~*FEARLESS*~~*FEARLESS*~~*FEARLESS*~**

Andre was worried when he didn't see Aria in Sycowitz class that day. It was their last day to work on their scenes before it was due the next day, and he was noticeably without his partner. When he asked Jade, Tori, or Cat about it, they merely smirked at him and said they had no idea where she was, which he knew was a complete lie. He had even texted her phone a couple times, but she only responded with she would be there soon. That girl would be the death of him, he swore.

"Hey Andre!" the boy turned around and had to sustain a grimace as Leo came into view, waving at him happily.

"hey Leo." he said moodily, leaning against his locker." What's up?"

"Have you seen Aria, I have to give her the music for our new duet." Leo asked waving the CD up a little.

Andre's frowned only deepened at that, but he kept his cool. He knew Aria would kill him if Leo suddenly fell into an "accident". "No, she wasn't in first period." he told the boy, slamming his locker shut after he grabbed his staff book.

Leo sighed sadly. "That's fine then."

The new student started to walk away, much to Andre's joy, but suddenly and turned around, a smirk on his face that Andre knew was not a good idea. "Oh yes, one more thing," he began with a slight smugness to his voice. "Stay away from Aria." he told him with ice in his voice.

Andre's frown turned into a raging glare as he pushed himself off of his locker and stood off, face to face, with Leo. "What did you just say?"

Leo looked Andre up and down in disgust before glaring back at him. "You heard me, stay away from her. You have Kate and I don't need you getting in my way to getting her."

Andre baled his fist in tightly, trying with all of his might not to punch the boy in front of him. "Look, pretty boy," Andre growled. "Aria is my best friend. I don't know who the hell you think you are, but I'll be damned if I ever let you come between me and her."

Leo's smirk widened. "Oh that will soon change my friend. Aria might be holding herself back, but now that you're with Kate," he chuckled a bit. "What's to stop her now?"

Andre glared at him as the boy turned and walked away. He wanted nothing more than to grab the dancer back and pound his face in a few times, but he was not about to get suspended because of him, he wasn't worth it.

"Andre, you okay?" a voice he quickly identified as Aria's said behind him.

Andre breathed in a sigh of relief and turned to Aria. "Yeah, I'm fine. Where have you-" his words caught in his throat at the sight of her.

Standing in front of him was Aria clad in the sexiest outfit he had ever seen a girl wear. She wore a pair of dark blue skinny jeans that rode low on her generous hips with a belt on its loop that had a diamond embedded crown pendent on the buckle. What currently had everyone's eyes however, was the black vest that hugged her beautiful curves and accentuated her breast. It only showed enough cleavage to catch the eye and make you stare and want more, not enough to classify her as a hoe, which was the goal she wanted to achieve.

Aria almost wanted to giggle at his reaction but she only kept her cool and raised an eyebrow at him. "Andre, my eyes are up here." She told him, a coy smirk moving to her lips.

Andre blinked his eyes rapidly to shake him out of his staring and gave her a raised eyebrow. "Where were you, today was the last day to work on the scene?" he asked her, willing himself to keep his eyes on her face, that he noticed had a bit of make up that gave her a dark and exotically sexy look.

Aria shrugged. "Dylan took me to breakfast this morning. We didn't realize how late it had gotten."

"Wait, wait, wait," he began, clearly shocked at her words. "You and _Dylan _went to breakfast? Since when were you two friendly?"

Aria rolled her eyes. "She's my cousin, we kinda have no choice but to love each other." she told him pointedly. "We can work on the scene tonight, at my house. Dylan's going over a friends again and Aunt Mimi and Rob are going on some kind of double date." she smiled sweetly at him. "So we can be at the house alone without any interruptions."

_Alone._ For some reason, the word sounded so important coming from her mouth he didn't even think she realized how much that word really meant. He felt something deep inside him stir dangerously in anticipation. Alone was probably his favorite word in the dictionary.

"Okay, I gotta head to dance, I'll see you at lunch?" Aria said suddenly, looking at him with those gorgeous silver orbs that were lined with thick full lashes.

Andre could only nod at her, and she merely smiled at him and walked away. Andre watched her too. _'Since when the hell did she learn to walk like that?' _Andre wondered as her hips swayed subtly, yet sexily, with each step she took. Unfortunately, it had earned her the attention of every guy in the hall. Andre frowned at that, suddenly remembering Leo's threat. Hell would freeze over before he let that asshole get to Aria. If it was a challenge he wanted, he was definitely going to get one.

**~*FEARLESS*~~*FEARLESS*~~*FEARLESS*~**

"You guys should have seen the look on his face when he seen me!" Aria explained excitedly to her best friends as they walked down the streets of L.A. with shopping bags in each of their hands. "You'd swear he's seen Megan Fox."

Tori smirked, lowering her sunglasses a bit to look at the girl. "Well, Megan Fox doesn't have Ta Ta's quite like your hun."

"Puberty's been a bit to good to you." Cat told her with a pout.

Aria rolled her eyes playfully. "Oh please, have you seen my mother?" Motioning to the poster of her that we were passing. "This is all genetics." she told them, pointing to her chest pointedly.

Jade shrugged. "Point taken." she said as she looked back at the poster.

"Anyway," Aria continued. "I think Dylan's plan is working. Kate was pissed when she saw me."

Jade nodded. "Yeah, I was pretty surprised when she called, but the plan is a good one. Even though punching her would be better-"

"No Jade." the other three told her sternly, earning a shrug from her.

Suddenly a man, dressed in a black leather jacket with a fedora and sunglasses on walked up to them, stopping them in their path with a smile on their face. "Hello girls," he spoke politely. "How are you on this fine day?"

The four girls looked at each other in confusion before muttering a good to the strange man, who just kept smiling. The man's smile widened, with none of them thought could be possible. "That's great. Now, you're Aria Giovanni am I correct?" he asked, pointing to a very confused Aria.

Jade narrowed her eyes at him. "Who wants to know?" she demanded with a growl.

Suddenly, in a blur, the man's smile drop and was replaced with a sleazy smirk, and in his hands was a camera. "Over here!" he suddenly called behind him, snapping a few pictures of Aria. "Were huge fans of you and your mom. We love the new look too!" he said tauntingly.

"Oh crap." Aria muttered in irritation, suddenly feeling stupid for not being able to spot the paparazzi. Aria grabbed her friends hand and ran in the opposite direction, away from the crowd of paparazzi that suddenly appeared.

"Does this happen a lot?" Tori exclaimed as they ran to Jade's car.

Aria shrugged with a calm sigh, still running. "In New York, all the time!" she growled out as they all hopped in Jades car.

Before the reporters could surround Jades car, the black adorned girl quickly revved off, the reporters narrowly missing being hit by her car. Aria breathed a sigh of relief and looked around at her friends. "Is everyone okay?" she asked.

"Peachy." Jade muttered slightly. "Now I know why celebrities think their so annoying!"

Cat waved her hand in front of her face. "I see dots from the flashes." Cat said, trying to catch the dots she saw.

"What do they want you so badly for?" Tori asked in worry.

Aria sighed and looked down at her new outfit. "I can only guess." She muttered before pulling out her PearPhone, pressing two on her speed dial. "Mom, you are never going to guess what just happened..."

**A/N: Alright, I was worried about the time it was taking for me to update, so here you go!**

**Next: Andre and Aria's "alone time" and they finally perform their scene. Plus the newest show list is set, and there's competition for the part. But the competition doesn't stop their, oh no. Kate and Leo have to bring it to the big time.**


	8. Wait for You by Elliot Yamin

Chapter 8: Wait For You - Elliot Yamin

After Aria told her mom about the paparazzi chase, she was so mad she told her director to shut up (which rarely ever happened unless she was in a bad mood) and she gave her publicist a mouthful. The horrid man who handled her mothers public image actually said that it would probably boost her popularity. Aria realized exactly how much her mother had tried to keep her out of the lime light and the eye of the media. Of course it was inevitable that it would happen, her mother tried her very best to keep her out of the tabloids. No matter how famous her mother was, she had had some bad things said about her, and she didn't want the same for her daughter, not what so ever.

So after Jade dropped her off (she walked her to the door, mind you), Aria sighed in relief at having the house to herself. She immediately went up to her room and changed into a pair of baby blue boy shorts and a white tank top. She winced slightly when she took Dylan's heels from her aching feet. How girls managed to do that was seriously a mystery to her. How her mother did Velma Kelly's dance moves on stage with these things on her feet baffled her right now!

Just as she flopped on the living room couch with her favorite book, The Fallen, the doorbell rang loud and proud. Aria groaned slightly, as she had finally gotten comfortable, and begrudgingly pulled herself off the couch and limped to the door, her feet aching with each step she took. _'Reminder: Always bring spare flip flops with you.' _she mentally noted as she winced.

She leaned against the door and sighed. "Who is it?" she called out.

"You're best friend who is kinda getting wet out here." the person on the other side of the door called out.

She gasped, she had completely forgot that he was coming over! How could she forget? Oh stupid her. She quickly yanked the door open, coming face to face with a drenched Andre.

"Hi." she greeted, bringing him into the house.

Andre only smiled at her, and shook his wet dreads a little. "Hey yourself." he chuckled. "Ready to work on that scene?" he asked her, shivering slightly.

Aria couldn't help but stare at him. Here he was, standing in front of her, so soaking wet that his shirt stuck to his muscled form. It was sexy, she would be stupid if she didn't think so.

"You need to get out of those clothes." Aria suddenly said, her eyes still stuck on his muscled form. Her eyes widened when she realized what she said. "I mean-"

"Aria," he began wit ha smirk on his face. "I know what you meant, calm down. And I don't really have clothes to change into."

Aria shrugged and took his hand, leading her upstairs. "You can wear one of my shirts. I have some night shirts that my friend Tony made for me that are ten times to big for me."

Andre raised his eyebrow at her. "Tony?" he asked her slowly, giving her a pointed look.

Aria rolled her eyes at him as she led him into her bedroom. "He's gay." she said with a laugh. "He's my best friend, and future fashion designer. He made these when he was bored." she confirmed with a small laugh at the look of relief on his face.

Andre just surveyed my room as she dug through her dresser for the shirts. "Nice." Andre commented. "Music notes are a nice touch."

"Yeah, Aunt Mimi did it for me." Aria told him. "Dylan has ballet slippers all over her wall."

"I didn't know you liked music like that." Andre informed her, looking at her curiously.

Aria shrugged and pulled out the stack of different colored shirts. "Yeah. My mom has drilled me to sing since I was little, and I play a little piano, but guitar has always been my forte." she told him. "I'm a little scared to sing in front of people though."

Andre stared at her skeptically. "You? Scared to sing in front of people? You dance in front of people everyday."

"That's different." she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I can control my movements perfectly when I'm dancing but controlling sound is something completely different." she told him. "When I was little, I cracked in front of a whole crowd of people in a vocal recital, it was the most embarrassing thing in my life!" she sighed out dramatically. "I haven't sang in front of people since, except my mom and Rob because, well, their just there."

Andre couldn't help but laugh slightly. "Sure sure, but singing in front of people isn't that bad. It's actually pretty fun."

Aria sighed and sat on her bed. "Well we can't all be as fearless as you, Mr. Harris." she joked.

"Well maybe you should try it sometime, Ms. Giovanni." Andre joked back, pulling off his shirt.

It took all of Aria's will power to take her eyes away from Andre. Seriously, a sixteen year old boy should not look that good, it should be illegal. Instead, she turned her attention to her feet, rubbing the soreness out of them, a whimper pathetically escaping her lips. Andre looked at her with worry as he began slipping on the shirt that currently read "Musicians do it better" that was surrounded by black and white music notes. It was a little tight, but over all fit him pretty snugly.

"You alright?" he asked her, picking up his soaked shirt and setting it on her desk.

Aria shrugged. "A little, Dylan's shoes kinda attacked my feet."

Andre gave her a raised eyebrow and sat on her bed. Aria gave him an annoyed look. "Andre, your jeans!"

Andre looked down at his soaked jeans and shrugged. "Not like I can take them off, and I know you don't have a pair of boys jeans lying around here."

"..."

"...That's not even funny."

Aria grinned sweetly. "It was to me." she joked, kicking him slightly with her foot. "And because you're getting my sheets wet, you have you have to wash them." she confirmed.

"Nah, I'm good." Andre said, sitting back on her bed.

Aria pouted. "Your mean." she mumbled, her lower lip sticking out ever so slightly.

Andre rolled his eyes playfully at her. "How about I give you a foot massage instead? Less work for me, and you sound like you need it." he offered.

Aria bit her lip. A foot massage sounded so heavenly at the moment. "Okay." she quipped, putting a pillow behind her head to get more comfortable.

Andre chuckled as she put her foot on her lap, giving him a teasing look. She clapped her hands twice in an upright manner. "Alright, get to it. My feet can't massage themselves."

"How cool would it be if they could?" Andre questioned as he began rubbing her sore feet.

Aria groaned slightly in relief at the ache in her feet slowly disappearing. "Just wonderful." she mumbled.

Andre surveyed her face. Her eyes were closed and he quickly wondered if he had ever seen her this relaxed. She was completely fazed into peace, laid on her side, her eyes closed and her body sunk into the mass of extra soft pillows, which she had learned she liked when she demanded he get for his bed if they were going to rehearse in his room. He smiled and he continued staring at her. In the short amount of time that she had been there, this girl had managed to become a prominent part of his life and now he couldn't imagine his life without her. He'd be damned if Leo was ever going to get the chance to be with her. He wasn't right for her. He was.

For a second he realized that he had royally screwed things up for them. He had kissed Kate, everyone thought they were a couple now... Fuck, what was he going to do?

"Hey Andre, I know I'm cute and all, but the staring is kinda creeping me out." Aria suddenly said, breaking him from her thoughts.

Realizing her eyes were closed, Andre gave her a confused look. "How-"

"I used to have reporter chasing me and my mother down all the time in New York, I know when I'm being watched." she told him, still not opening her eyes.

"Sorry." he told her quickly. "Just thinking."

"About?" she asked, her eyes still closed.

"Us." he spoke truthfully.

"What about us?" she asked, her tone changing a bit, her eyes were of course still closed.

Andre suddenly stopped massaging her feet and gave her a hard look. "What's up with you and Leo?"

Aria opened her eyes, finally, and pouted at him. "Hey, no one told you to stop!" her pout disappeared when he started again. "And nothing's going on with me and Leo."

"Your sure?" he asked her skeptically.

"Why?" she asked him, looking at him lazily.

Andre shrugged, a little annoyed with the question. "I don't know, maybe because for the past few days you've been going gaga over him."

Aria rolled her eyes. "He's a gorgeous Italian boy, its kind of illegal if you don't go 'gaga' over him."

"Your dramatic." he confirmed with an eye roll.

Aria gave him a sweet smile. "It runs in the family." she told him with sugar coating her voice.

"So, why isn't there anything going on between you and Leo?"

"That's a stupid question." Aria complained with a frown.

Andre rolled his eyes. "Just answer the question."

"Fine, I don't know."

"For an actor, your a pretty bad liar." he joked. "Come on, talk to me."

"Weren't we supposed to be practicing our scene?" Aria asked him quickly, taking her feet off of his lap and standing up to head to her desk.

Andre frowned at her. "You just changed the subject."

"Of course I didn't. You know, you look good in red."

"Aria..."

"Nu uh my names Mary, Jake." she told him, suddenly holding the script up to her face.

Andre's frowned deepened and he stood p with her. "Fine, _Mary._"

"So we're doing the revised version." she told him, glancing at him over her script. "Alright Jake, tell me what's wrong?" she asked him, putting her hand on her hip and instantly going into acting mode.

Andre gave her an annoyed look, even though she was too focused on the script to notice. "I don't know, why don't you tell me."

Aria looked the script in confusion. "That's not in the-"

"I'm improvising." he told her in a straight tone. "Just keep going."

Aria only nodded, suddenly feeling very nervous with what he had planned. "Jake, come on, don't do that with me, I'm your best friend. Is this about school?

"Nope."

"Work?"

"No."

Aria rolled her eyes slightly. "A girl?"

"Maybe." Andre said back.

Aria suddenly smiled, an actress smile. "That's awesome! What's her name? Tell me all about her! You know she only has to be the best for my best friend!"

Andre raised a pointed eyebrow at her, making her gulp the air in her throat. "Of course she is. She's an amazing girl really. She makes me laugh and always makes me feel better just by talking to me." he told her, stepping closer to her.

Aria didn't stop him. "Um, she sounds great." she said, flustered.

"Oh she is." he told her. "She extremely gorgeous too and drop dead sexy. If I had the chance I'd kiss her for every thing its worth. But unfortunately she's got this other guy."

"That sucks."

"I know right? Imagine having somebody, this close," he emphasized the word by stepping so close to her that their bodies were nearly against one another. "And not being able to do something about it."

Aria gulped again, refusing to meet his eye. "Well, you know what I think you should do Jake?"

"Oh tell me Mary, because I'd really like to know."

"Just do it." Aria told him in a mere whisper.

And Andre did just that. The kiss started out innocent, his lips barely brushing hers. But then he wrapped his arms around her waist, as brought their bodies flushed against each other, his lips pressing harder against hers. Aria felt as if she were on air at that moment. Their lips seemed to be completely in sync, and the heat between them was almost unbearable. She brought hers hand up to wrap around his neck and pull him closer to her, if that was even possible.

Aria deepened the kiss. She ever so slightly grazed her tongue over his lower lip and he very slowly opened his mouth like he was daring her. She slipped her tongue in and found his and they immediately started fighting for dominance. Andre wrapped his arms around her waist and his hands came to rest on her hips. Aria could feel his skin burning into hers and a very small moan escaped the back of her throat. They were standing against her desk, that was currently cluttered with books and papers. Andre backed her up until the back of her knees hit the table. He reached behind her and shoved everything onto the floor and lifted her up and settled himself between her legs. Andre's hand trailed all the way up and down her body. It was then that Aria was suddenly yanked back into reality.

"Andre," she said as he moved his lips to her neck, trying so hard for it not to come out as a moan.

"Hm?" he answered, still focusing on her neck.

She shuddered as he found that certain spot on her neck. "Andre, we have to stop." she said through a moan.

He lifted his head to look at her with confused and frustrated eyes. "What?"

Aria avoided his eye and pulled her messy hair behind her ear. "We can't do this." she said in a mere whisper. "It's not right."

"What do you mean its not right?" Andre questioned, confused with all the turn of events that had just transpired.

"Andre, you have a girlfriend." she told him, removing her arms from around him. "And I refuse to be that girl. As much as I positively do not like Kate, I would never do this to any girl." she said, pushing him back a bit.

Andre gave her a pained look, the look made her heart ache. "Aria, we're not-"

"Andre, don't try to convince me other wise." she told him with an annoyed tone. "I saw you both kissing in the hallway. And as long as your dating or she thinks your dating, this," she pointed in between them. "cannot go any further."

Andre sighed and stepped away from her, running a hand through his dreads. "Alright, I get it." he said with a sigh. He looked at her with a smirk on his face. Much to Aria's surprise, he leaned into her, putting his hands on either side the desk to cage her with his body. "But just so you know. I want you, not Kate. And as soon as me and her are over, or I end something that never was, this is continuing." he told her, pointing in between them.

Aria mirrored his smirk. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

**~*FEARLESS*~~*FEARLESS*~~*FEARLESS*~**

"Okay, everyone listen up!" Dr. Levinson called to his students as he stood on stage of the theater. "I have just got an okay from the dean for the major musical for this year as well as the other productions and shows that we'll be doing."

Everyone quickly turned their attention to the man on stage. They had been waiting all year for this announcement. Trina was hoping that they would approve her one woman show again this year. Andre wanted to do a talent show to spice up the school a bit and the entire dance group wanted their own show. Aria wasn't expecting much, it was her first year so she was just happy to be in a production. Plus her mother would be happy to just see her on stage. Everyone was expecting her or Tori to get the leads. Kate wanted the lead very badly though. She was threatening some people for it.

"Alright," Dr. Levinson began as he put on his reading glasses to read. "the Dean has approved the Dance production. Each premier dancer will be required to perform a solo piece and there will be group numbers." the dancers cheered. "And the request for a Talent Show has been approved." everyone cheered.

"A chance for me squish you like a bug Aria." Kate said from behind her in a sickeningly sweet voice. Andre sat over with Robbie and Beck at the drum set, so Kate felt that she needed to open her mouth when he wasn't around, the bitch...

Aria gave her a sweet smile. "Actually its a chance to kick you off of your pedestal and give the head bitch position back to my cousin." Aria turned to look at Dylan, who sat in front of her. "Right Dyl?"

"Right." Dylan told her without looking back.

Kate merely scowled and leaned back into her seat. Aria turned and was rewarded with a high five from Tori, Cat and Jade.

"And for our major musical production of the year, drum roll please?"

Andre, of course, pulled out his drumsticks and lightly rolled on the snare. Everyone laughed while Dr. Levinson smiled at the comic scene. "Alright, we've been approved to do..."

Jade rolled her eyes and groaned in irritation. "Just say it!"

Dr. Levinson jumped at her harsh tone and stumbled with the clipboard. "Alright, alright, we've been approved to do...RENT!"

The theater was suddenly filled with the excited jabber. Aria smiled at the choice. She had put that one in, but she didn't think that it would be picked. Her mother played Mimi in the Mid-West run of the show, and of course she killed it. Boy would she be excited.

"This is great!" Tori exclaimed. "Rent is amazing."

Cat nodded in agreement. "I saw it in the L.A. run, you know when Vanessa Hudgens played Mimi?"

Aria grimaced. "That was unfortunate."

Jade shrugged at hat. "Well you know Disney, they mass produce future strippers."

"Nick's so much better." Cat agreed.

"Hey Aria," Kate said again, standing up as everyone prepared to leave. "Just because your mom played Mimi, does not mean you automatically the role. I'm born for that part, and there's no way your getting it." she told her, the sweetness in her voice was gone and replaced only with venom.

Jade stood up, facing off with the girl. "First off, you couldn't sing even if your life depended on it. Yeah, you sound worst than a dieing cat. You sound worst than Trina!"

"Ouch." Tori, Aria, and Cat chorused.

"Second, Aria could get the part even if Isabella Giovanni wasn't her mother! She has more talent in her baby toe than you do in your whole body. And third, you dance like a chicken with its head cut off."

Aria shrugged. "It's true."

Kate opened her mouth to say something back when Andre stood in between the girls. From the look on his face, he did not look happy with Kate at that moment. Aria was sure she had never seen him this mad at anyone. Kate's face was a little frightened, and Aria did not feel bad for her. It was about time the wicked witch got what she deserved.

Andre glared at the girl. "Kate, we have to talk." he said in a straight and angry tone.

Kate winced at his tone. "Andre, baby, I-"

"Now." he said, struggling not to raise his voice.

They could only watch as he and Kate walked out of the room. And suddenly all eyes seemed to be on Aria. She shifted uncomfortably under their gazes. She gave them all an annoyed look.

"What is with you West coast people and staring!" she exclaimed., causing everyone to quickly avert their eyes.

Jade chuckled at her. "I'm so proud of you." she told her best friend. "You're learning."

Aria smiled at her best friend but looked back at where Andre and Kate had just left.

**~*FEARLESS*~~*FEARLESS*~~*FEARLESS*~**

"He's going to regret everything he's ever done." Kate muttered darkly as she walked down the halls of Hollywood Arts. "That little bitch will wish she never came to this school and I'll have him all to myself." she growled, banging open her locker. "If he thinks he can break up with me and just walk away, he has another thing coming.

A chuckle came from behind her, and she was surprised to see Leo walking down the hall towards her, a smirk on his face. "Talking to yourself Kate?" he asked. "You know, people say that it's the first step towards insanity." Leo grinned.

She glared at him. "What do you want?" Kate asked unpleasantly.

Leo shrugged and leaned against the locker besides hers. "You know they're going to get together right?" he asked her.

Kate turned to him and said, "Really captain obvious I didn't know" she snapped at him in irritation.

He shook his head. "Its sad. You guys really could have made a good couple. From your reaction when he broke up with you, I can tell that you've never been broken up with before."

"What's your point?" she snapped. "What do you want me to do about it?" Kate asked angrily. "Grovel at his feet and beg him to take me back?" She growled."I will never go so low as to beg for a man to take me back."

"You're a woman." Leo said. "Think of a plan to get Andre back. Everyone knows you're conniving enough to pull something like that off."

Kate narrowed her eyes at him. "Why do you care so much?" She asked. "What do you get out of their break up?"

"Nothing that you should be concerned of." He answered. "Just do what you have to, and in time Andre will come running back to you."

Leo pushed himself off of the locker and made towards the exit. Kate glared at his back."This doesn't have anything to do with that Giovanni does it?" Kate demanded angrily. "Are you serious?" She insisted as she followed him down the hall, her heels clicking against the cold floor. "You want me to steal Andre away from that whore so that you can have her for yourself?"

"Maybe I do." Leo snapped, turning around to face her. "Don't call her that."

Kate snorted loudly. "Well, Leo." She said, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "I must say, your taste in women has gotten worst over the years."

He glared at her. "You're just angry because you weren't able to steal someone else's man for the first time in your life." Leo retorted.

"She's dirt!" Kate exclaimed. "She thinks she's so special because her mother is on Broadway, but she's not!" she said. Kate stopped to think for a moment. "However, if you distract her enough then Andre may begin to see how much of a whore that woman really is."

"You're a spoiled brat, did you know that?" Leo sneered.

She laughed loudly. "Who was the one encouraging me to steal Andre away from Aria?" Kate asked. "Do your job in distracting the whore and I'll do mine in convincing Andre that she's just simply not for him."

Leo sighed. "It's going to get harder you know." He said. "They like each other a lot and they have back up. You think Dylan would help us?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "No." she spat, thinking of the friend that had betrayed her. "She's on her cousins side in this. And since they've got Dylan on their side, it'll be a lot harder."

"We'll manage." He replied. "Oh, Kate." Leo called, just as she was about to walk away from him. "Remember, you're end of the deal. Play nice."

She smirked. "I can't make any promises, Leo." Kate told him, a devious plan forming in her mind. 

**A/N: Alright, tell me what you think. I had some trouble with this chapter, writing through writers block causes headaches and irritability. But tell me what you think. I love views. Love Ya my reading biyatches!**


	9. Admit It by Esmee Denters

Chapter 9: Admit It- Esmee Denters

"We got an A!" Aria cheered as she and the rest of the gang walked out of Sycowitz's room. The raven haired girl did her victory dance. "We got an A! We got an A! We got an A!" she sang happily.

"Really we didn't know?" Jade said sarcastically, leaning next to her best friends locker.

Aria smiled at her friend. "Jade, you got an A too. You know your happy!"

Jade gave her a sarcastic. "Yes, I'm brimming with joy." she said bluntly.

Tori rolled her eyes at the goth. "At least you did better than me." she frowned. "Stupid Dean and his word stumbling." she mumbled irritably.

Cat glared at them. "What are you all complaining about? I got a C!"

"Well slapping your partner is frowned upon." Aria told her.

"He tried to kiss me!" Cat exclaimed.

Robbie, who was still holding his cheek, glared at her from across the hall. "We were playing a married couple."

Andre put his hand on Cat's shoulder. "Little Red, you may have over reacted just a teensy bit."

Cat pouted at him, looking close to tears. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked tearfully.

Andre sighed and stepped away, not wanting to face his friends mood swings.

The bell rang at that moment and everyone began to part ways to class.

"See you at lunch?" Andre asked her, a smile on his face.

She returned the smile. "Of course."

"Cool, I'll save you a spot." He told her, bringing her into a goodbye hug.

Before she could turn to go to class, Jade turned to her and grabbed her by the shoulders and gave her a very serious look.

"Remember, auditions for the musical are after school, so practice, practice, practice." Jade told her, her voice fierce and determined.

Aria rolled her eyes. "Jade.."

"Ria, you have got to get this part." Jade told her. "Kate cannot have it. The day she gets this lead over you is the day I start wearing pink."

"Aw, that would be cute."

Jade shook her head. "No, not cute. Bad. Very Bad." she told her, speaking to her as if she were a five year old. "Just promise me you'll do your best."

Aria sighed and nodded reluctantly. "Fine, I'll try my best." she sighed in defeat. "Now let me go, I'm gonna be late for dance." she told her, stepping out of her friends vice like grip.

After, again, reassuring Jade she bolted to her class, so as to not be late. When she got there, everyone was already stretching. She walked over to Leo, who was on the floor stretching, and quickly tore off her top layer of clothes, leaving her only in her tights and leotard. Leo smirked at her from the floor.

"I tend to have that affect on women." Leo told her with a smirk.

Aria rolled her eyes at him and slid down to the splits to begin her stretches. "Has anyone ever told you how incredibly cocky you are?" she joked.

"Actually many have told me its well deserved." he told her.

"Your humbleness amazes me." she teased with a laugh.

Leo smirked at her and stood up, stretching his muscular arms above his head. "So, I hear you and Andre are dating."

Aria looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Who told you that?"

"People." he said with a nonchalant shrug. "So is it true?"

Aria shrugged truthfully. "I'm actually not sure myself. He hasn't said anything about it."

"hm."

"What's hm?"

"Oh nothing."

Aria rolled her eyes. "Its not nothing, come on tell me." she told him sternly, giving him a small yet intense glare.

Leo shivered under her gaze. "You know for someone so short, you can be really scary."that made her smile. "and just so you know, the 'hm' means that maybe... maybe you don't deserve to wait around for him."

Aria raised an eyebrow at him. "What?" she questioned.

Leo put his hands up in defense. "Look, I'm not trying to make you mad or anything, I'm just trying to look out for you. Your a sweet girl Aria, far too sweet to be hurt."

"Andre won't hurt me." Aria told him in a slightly soft voice. "He's a good guy."

"I'm sure he is." Leo said in false sincerity that Aria didn't pick up on. "But anyways, you wanna partner up for a duet for the Showcase?"

"What did you have in mind?" Aria asked, a smile reaching her face.

Leo smiled. "Oh you'll see."

Aria could only laugh at him. "Sure, just email me a rehearsal schedule." she told him before standing up to listen to Miss Valerie's instructions.

Leo smile slowly melted into a smirk. _Phase one complete._

_**~*FEARLESS*~~*FEALRESS*~~FEARLESS*~**_

"Dear lord mom, I just had the most terrifying audition of my life." Aria groaned as she fell against her bed, speaking into the new blackberry her mother had sent her from South Dakota.

Her mother laughed from the other end of the phone. "_**I'm sure it wasn't that bad baby bear.**_"

"Mom, this was horrible." she whined, melting against her pillow. "I repeated the wrong line in a song, forgot a line in the monologue, and I swear Miss Valerie is gonna kill me in class Monday for missing those combinations." she said with a pout.

"_**Aria, your human, your not perfect. Your going to mess up sometimes.**_"

"You never mess up." Aria mumbled.

Isabella scoffed. "_**Bull. The first day I get new choreography, I fall so much I'm surprised I haven't broken anything yet. I practice so I won't fall on my ass when all eyes are on me.**_" she told her. "_**You gotta stop being so hard on yourself Hun.**_"

Aria sighed. "I will Mom, just a lot of pressure I guess..."

"_**Ah to be young and in high school.**_" her mother breathed dramatically. "_**Hows Andre**_?"

"He's fine." Aria said, a smile pulling at her lips. "He auditioned today too, and according to him, he already got a lead part." she said with a laugh.

"_**I like this boy.**_" her mother laughed.

Aria sighed. "Yeah, me too."

It was at that moment, Rob knocked on her slightly opened door and poked his large head in. "You gotta a visitor baby girl." he told her.

Aria scrunched her brows in confusion and climbed out of her bed to follow Rob downstairs. "Who is it, I'm not expecting anybody?"Aria asked him.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't call." Andre's voice rang as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

Aria was frozen in her spot, her phone still in her ear. Rob stood beside her with his arms crossed. "How you doin Dre?" Rob asked, hitting fist with the teenager.

Andre smiled at the man and nodded. "I've been good." he winked at her. "Better than good actually."

Rob nodded and chuckled, motioning to Aria. "Aye, I'm gonna head out to the movies. Your aunts gone be out for a few hours and Dylan's at rehearsal."

Aria raised an eyebrow. "Hot date?" she teased.

Rob rolled his eyes at her. "Something like that." he said before he headed out the door. "Peace!"

"Why is it that no one is ever home in this house?" Andre asked, walking into the living room.

Aria sighed and shrugged. "No idea."

"_**Honey, is that Andre I hear in the back ground?**_" her mother asked, suddenly scaring her into remembering that she was on the phone.

"Yeah, he's here." Aria answered, earning a questioning glance from Andre.

Aria could practically see the coy smirk on her mothers face. "_**Well I'll leave you to it.**_" she told her daughter. "_**But don't do anything stupid.**_" she added sternly.

Aria rolled her eyes. "Of course Mom."

"_**Love you baby bear**_."

"Love you mama bear." Aria fare welled with a kissing noise before hanging up.

Andre smiled at her. "That's cute."

Aria raised a questioning eyebrow at the boy as he lounged on the couch, making himself quite at home. "What's cute?" she asked, crossing over to sit next to him.

"That bear thing you and your mom do." he said, chuckling a bit. "It's cute."

Aria rolled her eyes, but she couldn't sustain the laugh that threatened to escape. "Yeah well, I used to have this stuffed bear named Billie-"

"Billie?" Andre asked skeptically. "Billie the Bear."

"Hey, I wanted her to be unique!" Aria pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What kind of kid names their girl bear Billie?"

"Abnormal ones." Aria said in a sweet voice, a big smile on her face.

Andre shook his head and laughed at the actress' antics. Aria rolled her eyes again and continued with her story. "Yeah, so I had Billie and I took her everywhere with me, like seriously, everywhere. Billie had the seen the drier many times after bath time." Andre laughed at that. "Yeah well, eventually my mom caught on to calling me Baby bear, because of Billie, and when I caught on too I called her Mama Bear, and well, we still call each other that."

Andre smiled at her, just smiled. Aria felt uncomfortable under his gaze, fidgeting slightly under his gaze. "Jeez, what?" Aria asked.

He laughed at her. "See, I told you. Cute." he told her, putting emphasis on the 'cute'.

Aria rolled her eyes. "Yeah whatever. What are you here for anyway?"

Andre smirked at her. "What? I can't stop by to see my best friend?"

Aria gave him a skeptical look, making him sigh in defeat. "Alright, I came over here to talk to you about something."

Aria suddenly felt nervous. "Oh?"

"Yeah." he said with a sigh. "I've been doing some thinking lately. Like, a lot of thinking. And I've made a pretty big decision." he said hesitantly, bracing every now and then to fathom her reaction.

She took in a curt breath, not prepared for what was going to happen next. "And?"

"And," he began. "I've decided that I-"

That was when the front door opened, and in walked Dylan with Miranda flanking her. The two stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of them, each with a Cappuccino in their hands. Dylan stared at them for a few seconds before smirking.

"Hey Ri Ri." Dylan greeted. "Andre." she said with a mere nod.

Andre raised an eyebrow. "Dylan." he said blankly.

Aria stared between them, a worried look on her face. "Um...this is kinda awkward."

Dylan merely smirked. "OH don't mind us, we're just gonna go upstairs and practice the new routine we came up with." she told them.

Miranda gave her a confused look. "Dyl, I think I forgot those."

Dylan rolled her eyes. "Hun, your lucky I love you and your my best friend, or else I would never put up with you." Dylan told the girl, turning to the stairs with Miranda in her quake. "Have fun." she sang before the girls ran up the stairs.

Aria rolled her eyes at the two as Andre stood up with a sigh. "You know what Aria, we can talk some other time." he told her, giving her his best smile.

Aria nodded, slightly confused. "You sure?"

Andre nodded, pulling her up to give her a hug. "Yeah, we're definitely gonna have this conversation." he told her.

Aria nodded and walked him to the door. "See you at school tomorrow then." she said lamely, leaning on the open door and he walked out.

He smiled back at her, but she could tell it was a bit forced. "I'll see you." he said, turning to his car.

Aria shut the door as he left with a sigh. She sank against the wood of the door to the floor, putting her head in her hands. This whole thing was going to be harder than she thought.

A/N: Yeah, I know I haven't updated in forever but enjoy!


	10. Ello Readers!

Hey Guys!

Okay this isn't an update, its just a notice informing everyone that I'm editing the entire story! Over the past few months I've been improving my writing style and I've decided its time to make some changes to Fearless. Its time to improve my baby and favorite character, Aria, as well as therest of my OC's. So with your guys patience and support, hopefully I'll be able to do this quickly! Thank you!

Love you much,

WatIfAngel93


	11. Teenage Dream by Katy Perry

Chapter 11: Teenage Dream by Katy Perry

_**Cast List**_

_**Beck Oliver- Roger Davis**_

_**Jade West- Mimi Marquez**_

_**Cat Valentine- Maureen Johnson**_

_**Tori Vega- Joanne Jefferson**_

_**Robbie Shapiro- Mark Cohen**_

_**Andre Harris- Tom Collins**_

_**Aria Giovanni- Angel Dumott Schunard **_

_**Leo Contiello- Benjamin Coffin III**_

"Oh my god." Aria gawked as she stared at the single piece of paper on the call board.

Andre smiled from beside her. "Hell yeah, told you I'd get the lead." He cheered, turning to a still stunned Aria expecting a reply. At her silence he raised a concerned eyebrow. "Ria you okay? I'm sorry you didn't get Mimi-"

She suddenly broke out into a wide smile, jumping on her toes slightly. "I GOT ANGEL!" she shrieked in happiness, throwing her arms around Andre in happiness.

Andre merely chuckled and returned the hug. "I'm happy for you Ria." He smirked when she released him. "You know this means we have to kiss right?" he said in a cheeky tone.

Aria rolled her eyes and turned back to the board. "You just want an excuse to make out with me." She shot back with her own smirk.

Andre shrugged. "Hey if it works." He said with a small laugh.

Aria merely smiled at him and pulled out her cell phone. "I gotta tell Jade she got Mimi, she'll be ecstatic."

Andre raised an eyebrow. "What do you think she'll be happier about? That she got the part or that she got the part over Kate?" he inquired.

Aria laughed as she held the phone to her ear. "Definitely because Kate's gonna be balling her eyes out in about five minutes." She joked. "Jade! You've got to see the Rent cast list! Where the hell are you?"

"Right here." Aria turned to see Jade and Beck entering the school, Jade on her phone with a slight smile.

Aria beamed at her. "I got Angel!" she exclaimed to the girl happily.

"That's great Aria." Beck told her, giving her a hug.

"Wait," Jade said with a slight frown. "Who got Mimi? Please don't tell me it was Kate because I swear to god I will burn this place down." She warned. She was joking…or they thought she was joking.

Aria merely shook her head. "Look for yourself." She said pointing to the list with a big smile.

Jade raised an eyebrow at her. "Your smile is weirding me out." She said as she made her way over to the list. "And I definitely don't wanna see it if it's Tori. She gets the lead in everything and I don't think I could handle it if it's-" her sentence was cut short as she eyed the list. "Me." She finished with a shaky breath.

Beck read it over his girlfriend's shoulder, pressing a kiss on her cheek and smiling at her. "That's awesome babe. I'm proud." He told her wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Congrats Jade." Andre commended her.

"I got the lead." Jade said, almost in disbelief.

Aria nodded, with a smile. "Uh huh! We both did! We're playing best friends. I mean, I think I'm playing a guy, but come on who can deny that Angel is awesome."

"I got the lead." Jade said again.

Beck gave the girl a concerned look. "Babe?"

"I think she's in shock." Aria said, feeling the girl's forehead. "Jade?"

"I got the lead."

Andre nodded. "Yeah its shock, it'll wear off."

That was when Kate walked in with…Leo? Aria scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. What the hell was she doing with him? She didn't even know they knew each other. Yeah they had classes together but Kate didn't even seem like Leo's type. God was she jealous? No she couldn't be. She looked over at Andre as he tried to help Beck snap Jade back to reality. She smiled. Nope not jealous at all.

Kate waltzed over, THAT broke Jade out of her shock to glare at the girl. Kate sent a sickeningly "sweet" smile too Aria. "So Aria, did you get Mimi?" she asked.

Aria didn't even bother attempting to be nice, she crossed her arms over her chest and just narrowed her eyes. "Nope." She merely said with a smirk.

She saw the happiness in Kate's eyes but of course the actress in her didn't let it show. She had to commend her on her acting ability…or lying ability, whatever. She completely stood there as if she were unfazed and contorted her face into a truly sympathetic expression. Wow, she was good.

"I'm so sorry." Kate gushed, putting a hand on her shoulder. Aria's glare deepened. "I guess your my understudy then." She said, sounding a bit too happy.

Aria rolled her eyes. "I don't think so." She answered with a smirk. "See for yourself. You'll be absolutely "omg" over the cast list." She said, mocking Kate slightly.

Kate gave her a slightly confused look before turning to the call board. Jade came to stand beside Aria, awaiting the reaction they had been longing for since they first announced the show. The best friends smirked at each other, this was going to be good.

"WHAT?" she shrieked at an incredibly ear piercing volume. "How can this be? How did that evil, gothic, wannabe get my part?"

Jade looked at her friend, an annoyed look on her face. "Can I punch her?"

Aria laughed at her and hooked arms with her. "Nah, just enjoy the moment." She told her best friend, making them both just stare at the hysterical scene before them.

**~*Fearless*~~*Fearless*~*~Fearless*~ ~*Fearless*~~*Fearless*~~*Fearless*~**

"Congratulations on Angel."

Aria looked up from the menu of the Grub Truck to smile at Leo who stood behind her, smiling warmly at her.

"Thanks." She said, smiling. "Congrats on Benny. I didn't know you sang."

"There's a lot you don't know about me Ms. Giovanni." He said with a wink. "Maybe you could get to know me, say tonight? There's a café that has poetry readings every Friday and I thought you would like that."

Aria smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, I'm actually hanging out with Andre and everybody tonight." She told him.

Leo's smile quickly turned into an annoyed frown. "Andre? Your still falling for that I see?"

Aria gave him a look of hurt and confusion. "What are you talking about?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"I'm not trying to upset you." Leo said quickly. "But Andre isn't worth passing up a good thing or being happy. I don't you think you deserve to be danced around."

"Danced around." She repeated slowly. "Kinda like what you do?"

Leo gave her a confused look. "What? No. I'm perfectly up front with my feelings for you."

"Yeah, your feelings for me, Kate, and pretty much every other girl." Aria told him sharply. "At least with Andre, I'm the only girl he's dancing around with." She finished before turning back to the menu.

Leo frowned. "You don't see he's using you. You're Isabella Giovanni's daughter. Of course he would want you for connections!" he began to raise his voice.

Aria didn't even bother turning around. "I know when I'm being used Leo, trust me I've been used a lot, this isn't the case." She snapped at him. "Just go, I'm not having this conversation with you."

He sighed in frustration. "Aria-"

"No Leo." She finalized.

"You're really just going to walk around being Andre Harris' whore?" he snapped at her.

"It's better than walking around being yours." Aria shot back, giving him a deadly glare.

"Is there a problem here?" They both looked up to see Andre standing there with Robbie and Beck beside him, neither of them looking too pleased at the scene. Leo immediately backed away and shook his head.

"No problem at all Harris." He said, glaring daggers at the group. "I'm done here."

Aria only watched him walk away. Andre frowned and moved to examine her, making sure she wasn't harmed. "You okay?" he asked her.

She nodded. "Yeah I'm fine. It's no big deal. Leo's just being a jackass."

"Want me to beat em up?" Beck asked her, very serious despite his joking tone.

Aria only smiled at him and shook her head. "No Beck, but thanks."

"I could throw Rex at him?" Robbie suggested, gesturing to the doll in his hands. "He's pretty menacing."

"Damn straight!" Rex exclaimed from his owners arms.

"Guys, I'm really fine." Aria reassured them. "If he gets his ass kicked by anyone it's gonna be by me. But right now I just want a smoothie." She said, suddenly getting really happy and turning to the Grub Truck.

The guys rolled their eyes at the girl. That was Aria for you.

~*Fearless*~~*Fearless*~~*Fearless*~~*Fearless*~~*Fearless*~

"Popcorn?" Aria read off of her clipboard.

"Check." Jade said, producing the item from one of the dozen grocery bags that sat on the counter of Aria's kitchen.

"S'more supplies?"

"Check."

"Movies."

"Yep, minus Romeo and Juliet. Who the hell picked that crap?" Jade complained, tossing the case in the trash.

"Hey!" Aria exclaimed, giving her a huffed look. "I like Leonardo DiCaprio."

"I do to. Titanic, Inception, bad ass Leo. Not moan to the world because I'm in love Leo." Jade explained to her. "I think we have everything." She said, grabbing a bag of Dorito's. "So are you and Andre gonna finally stop being idiots tonight?"

"We're not idiots." Aria argued, earning a pointed look from Jade. "Okay….maybe we are. And I don't know. I mean, I have no idea whats going on with us."

"Wanna hear my opinion?"

"Has me saying no ever stopped you?" Aria joked, making Jade laugh.

"Whatever. Anyway, I think your both scared." Jade said, interrupting Aria as she made an attempt to speak. "No, No. It's true. He's scared to make a move, you're scared to make a move. And its stupid. If you want him, go for it."

Aria sighed and slouched onto a stool at the counter. "How are you always right?" she asked, amused.

Jade smirked. "Because I'm me." She said just as Beck, Robbie and Andre entered through the back door, carrying blankets and pillows and other objects for their movie night.

"Hey, we brought blankets." Beck announced, kissing Jade and proceeding to toss all of the blankets on the couch.

"We're making a fort!" Robbie said excitedly.

Andre rolled his eyes at his friend and smiled at the girls. "We thought you might need more since everybody's spending the night." He said. "How'd you get your aunt to say yeah anyway?"

Aria shrugged. "Aunt Mimi knows you guys. And she trust me more than Dylan... She doesn't trust her very much."

"Can you blame her?" Andre asked. "When are Tori and Cat getting here?"

"Tori's not coming." Jade replied happily before moving to the living room to set up.

Andre gave Aria a confused look. "Tori's not coming?"

Aria rolled her eyes. "Yeah she's coming. She's just a little upset she didn't get Mimi. And she and Jade got into a little…argument after school."

"That's the understatement of the century." Jade called back.

"Tori said with Jade being as mean as she is, she didn't deserve the lead in a musical. And it escalated from there." Aria rubbed her temples. "And boy did it escalate."

Andre dropped the blankets just as Beck had and rounded the counter to stand beside Aria. "You think its okay to have them in the same house together?" he asked her.

Aria nodded. "Yeah, they wouldn't kill each other in my house." She paused. "Or I hope they won't."

Andre chuckled at her and went around to lean on the counter. "We need to talk about something."

Aria raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Andre nodded and let out a nervous sigh. "Yeah. How about tomorrow, I take you out to breakfast? Just us two?"

Aria's eyes widened slightly, but she stared down at the bag of popcorn she was pouring into a bowl. "Like a date?"

"Exactly like a date." He said with one of those charming smiles that made her stomach do flips. "So is that a yes? A no?"

Aria smiled at him. "It's a yes."

A/N: Hehehehe love you guys ;)


	12. Hey Readers!

Hey Readers,

Sorry this isn't a new chapter, it's simply an update… I'm completely revamping Fearless. I've done some changes to my writing style and I've decided Fearless should reconstructed piece by piece. The new version will be posted soon and I'll post a link on this version. Thank you for going through this long haul with me.

Signed,

Watifangel93


End file.
